Wounded Soul
by B00ksaholic
Summary: What would happen if Dimitri took Tasha's offer? What would happen if he came back to the academy? And would Rose ever forgive him. Maybe ... maybe not. Find out. and is Tasha who she seems? R
1. How Dare You

Chapter One

How dare you

"_Roza … I'm leaving." Dimitri stood in the center of the gym. Staring at me with agony in his eyes._

"_Leaving? Like a vacation? That sound like fun, where are you-"_

_His sharp voice cut me off. "No. I'm LEAVING. As I am not coming back."_

"_What …" My lips move but I hear no sound._

"_I'm taking Tasha's offer… it's for the best." What the hell did he just say? He's leaving. Me. My heart was pumping loud in my chest. And thoughts clouded my head like a stereo on full blast. _

"_So you're leaving …me. Why? Why Dimitri?"_

"_Rose, I'm doing whats best." He repeated and stepped forward with an outstretch arm towards me. I mirrored his action by taking a step back. His eyes showed pain._

"_If you loved me, you wouldn't be leaving me." His head hanged low, his hair framing his face. His hand by his side turned into a fist._

"_Rose … I do not love you. I do not want you anymore."_

_Hell just froze over. _

_My eyes began to blur, and I swear my vision tinted red. How could he say that? After what I just went through? I just killed my first two strigoi, watched Mason die … and now he's leaving me._

"_How dare you. How dare you lie to me! I thought you loved me? That was all a god damn lie!" I felt my heart break in my chest. Shaddering in my chest. The speed of my pulse was painful. There was a loud ringing in my ears. _

_Dimitri stared at me with his face in his guardian "mask". Everything about the way he looked at me was stoic. Like he didn't care that he was killing me. A tremor ran down my spine. He ignored my question._

"_Can I go now?" I know he was asking me if he could leave me from this conversation, not go from the academy._

_I looked up at him, at the man I thought was my soul-mate._

"_Yeah. You can go. To hell." And with that, I turned on my heals and fled the gym to my room. _

_Where a piece of my soul was destroyed…_

**One Month Later**

After knocking on Kirova's door, I finally got the "ok" to go in.

"Hello, Rose." She welcomes, gesturing for me to sit in the chair in front of her desk where she sits. I just nod, face blank. "I know your classes start soon so I'll be quick. Guardian Belikov is returning back to St. Vladamir's tomorrow. He will resume mentoring you."

WHAT?! My breath was holding as I stared at Kirova. She wasn't paying attention to my frantic gasps for air. "That is all."

I stood – without feeling my legs and wandered away. I felt numb. I felt dead. When he left … my mind was over come with so many thoughts … but now. There were none. I'm not sure how, but I ended up in the gym. In the center where Dimitri had stood when he told me he was leaving. I remembered his words: _I do not love you_

"H-how … how could he say that?" My voice surprised me. It did not sound like me at all. It came out like a croak. My knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the floor.

My head was to empty.

It was driving me insane.

I reached into my sweat shirt pocket and pulled out my Ipod. Putting on the first song I saw and feeling my wounded soul cry as I did.

I listened to the song…

Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley

**Well, I swear to God we've been down this road before  
The guilt's no good, and it only shames us more  
And the truths that we all try to hide,  
Are so much clearer when its not our lives  
When we don't face the blame**

**Won't you (get on your knees)  
*Have faith*  
Believe  
In this lie with us all.**

**Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling out to you,  
Can you hear me now?**

**It's not rebellion when you're selling out to an  
Out of fashion salesman  
Our promising lives, are full of empty promises  
Temptations falling and calling you home again  
well I'm sorry, if we've let you down**

**Won't you (get on your knees)  
*Have faith*  
Believe  
In this lie with us all.**

**Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling Out to you  
Can you hear me now?  
Now my body's on the floor and I am crawling,  
I'm crawling out to you  
Can you feel me now?**

**What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?  
What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?  
What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?  
What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?**

**Now my body's on the floor and I am calling,  
Well I'm calling out to you**

**Now my body's on the floor and I am calling  
Now my body's on the floor and I am calling  
Now my body's on the floor and I am calling  
Well I'm calling out to you.  
To you.**

PLEASE REVEIW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTIUE :)


	2. Shatterd Glass

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I really didn't think I'd get any reviews at all! So here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own VA**

**p.s. for those who wanted to see Dimirti suffer…**

Chapter Two

Shattered Glass

I really was not sure how I felt about Dimitri coming back.

He had left me.

He doesn't love me anymore. Or maybe he never loved me in the first place.

In the past month of his absence I've, well, been dead.

Lissa had continuously tried to "bring me back to life". She failed miserably She still doesn't know about what happened with me and Dimitri. And in a way I was glad and a little upset that she still doesn't know. If she did find out – she wouldn't trust me anymore. In her mind, I can see that for the past month I've been depressed, she thinks it's because of Mason. She couldn't be more wrong and right.

I lay almost limp in my bed. It's 4:37 P.M (A.M for the academy) and the clock keeps ticking faster and faster to my practice with Dimitri.

I swear, every second is like a dagger in my chest. One that can't be removed.

Without wanting to, I get to me feet and walk lifelessly to my full body mirror.

The girl I saw in the mirror did not look like me.

She was still wearing ripped black skinny jeans from the day before. A dark red T-shirt that needed to be washed. And her brown hair was in her eyes. She was me, though.

I brush back the hair from my face to see my black smudged eyeliner and eye shadow.

I would have to look as pretty as I use to when I see Dimitri. May he'll want me back-

NO!

HE DOES NOT WANT ME ANYMORE. HE DOES NOT NEED ME!

SO I DO NOT NEED HIM!

If I'm going to look drop dead beautiful this morning, it will most definitely NOT be for Dimirti. I stare at myself in the mirror. Feeling an emotion I haven't felt in a month.

Anger.

The whole last month I ignore _everyone_ and cried every freakin' day. But no. I am not sorrowful, and I am not depressed.

I am furious.

Without a second thought, I snatched the top of the mirrors frame and smashed it to the floor. Glass shattered out around my bare feet. I gazed into the millions of reflections of myself in each shard.

Dimitri took, broke, and shattered my heart and soul. I am going to put the pieces of my life back together.

Look out, Dimitri!

Shadderd Glass by Britney Spears

**Haaaa –oooh…  
Haaaa –oooh.**

Did I wake you, we're you sleepin', were you still in my bed?  
Or is a nightmare keepin' you up instead?  
Oh baby, are you feelin' guilty for what you did?  
If you think you're hurtin', you ain't seen nothin' yet.

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man?  
I hope you know that, you can't come back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass.

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart, like shattered glass  
Glass, glass, glass

Are you having trouble focusin' throught the day?  
Do you find yourself, still callin' my name?  
Do you wish you could rewind time and take it back?  
I bet you realize, that she ain't half the woman I am.

Was it really worth it?  
Was she everything that you were looking for?  
Feel like a man?  
I hope you know that, you can't come back  
Cause all we had, is broken like Shattered Glass

You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight  
My face is gonna haunt you all the time  
I promise that you gon' want me back  
When your world falls apart  
Like Shattered Glass

Glass, glass, glass, glass  
Like like .. glass (ee ee ee)  
Glass, (gla..) glass, (gla…) glass

Haaaa –oooh…  
Haaaa –oooh.


	3. Don't Hold Back

**I have no paitience whats so ever so I'm adding chapter three. Lucky you! Thanx to every one who reviewed my first 2 chapters in the same 24 hours I published it! U guyz rock. So I hope u aren't disspointed…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of VA. I wish I did!**

**P.S: heads up … secrets are kept and anger is released in this chapter…**

Chapter Three

Don't Hold Back

This is my redemption.

I was wearing black and gray camouflage Capri's that tied at my waist. A skin tight black tank top that barely past my belly button – showing off my reformed abs and curves. After I had taken a shower I blow dried my hair so it now layed strait along my shoulder blades. I rimmed my eyes with black eyeliner and using eye-shadow, I made my eyelids look smoky. Pulling on my black running sneakers, I realized something … I was looking good this morning. Before leaving the girl dorm I grabbed my sweat shirt.

I walked – well more like strutted – in the direction of the gym. Adrenaline and awareness filled my senses. When I was getting closer to the gym, I saw Adrian and Christian walking out of the Administrative office. From far away I could they were angry. I wanted to ask why but I had a better question.

"What the hell are you guys doing so early?" They got closer to me and I could see the anger and Adrian's features fade away. Christian's features seemed … ashamed. "Adrian, aren't you like dead at this time of the day?"

Adrian smiled, "Nice to see you too, little Dhampir."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah – nice to see you. Now, I repeat: what the hell are you guys doing so early??" He opened his mouth to explain, but Christian finally said something.

"Don't worry about it."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? Did you murder Kirova or something? Going to find a good burying spot in the woods? You always did hate her." Christen rolled his eyes.

"If I was planning on killing Kirova, I would have chosen anyone else besides _Adrian _to help me." At that I had to laugh a little. It's been a long time since I've laughed.

"No, but seriously. What were you two up to?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity. And something about the way he was standing ticked me off.

"Don't worry about it," he repeated with Adrian in sync.

I put my hands up in surrender and looked at them both with fake frightened eyes. "Okay, okay. I don't want to end up like Kirova." Adrian flashed his un-famous lazy grin. Christian's face stayed sober. Then Adrian's eyes scanned down my body in my casual yet hot outfit. I gave my best man-eating smile.

"In your dreams, Ivashkov."

He looked up at me grinning. "Welcome back, Little Dhampir."

My eyes narrowed but I figured I didn't care about what he said at the moment. We said our good-byes and I continued walking towards the gym.

I couldn't help but think that maybe it was my fault Dimitri left. I mean, I had _told _him he could leave. I even told him I wanted him to be happy – but he crossed a line. 100 feet over the line. He could have simply left. He didn't need to tell me he didn't love me, he could have stayed a little bit longer to comfort me when Mason died. Dimitri crossed that thin line.

I reached the gym doors and stared at the handle. _It's now or never…_

With that thought in my head, I put my hands on the door and pushed. I walk in. It's silent and empty. The middle of the gym is what catches my attention first. I walk

around the gym. With so many memories. The gym used to be my favorite place. Because every time I was in here I was with Dimitri. That wasn't the case last month though. The past month, I didn't have practice at all. Kirova had said she would find me a new mentor but she never did.

I walked across the gym and put my back against the wall. My back slid down the wall and left me in a sitting position. On the other side of the gym, was the sparring mat. Those held the most memories of Dimitri and me. I couldn't help myself – I slipped into a flashback of one of my favorite memories.

**A Few Months Ago**

"_Is that all you got, Comrade? C'mon! Quit holding back!" Dimitri and I circled around each other in fighting stances. I could see a ghost of a smile flicker across his face. He might act like he hates the nickname 'Comrade', but I know he loves it. _

_Dimitri lounged towards me. I block the worst of it but he was still able to wrap an arm around my waist and pull me down with his body weight on me. I lost me breath and was gasping for air when he pinned down my hands by the side of my head. _

"_Still want me to not hold back?" He said wearing a grin from ear to ear. My heart skipped at least two beats._

"_Don't hold back…" I say with his face so close to mine. With his chest above mine, I can feel his heart racing faster then what I thought possible. His thumbs rubbed circles into my wrists. "Please," I whisper in a small voice, "don't hold back." _

_He leans in without hesitation and I feel his lips move with mine-_

The gym door opened.

Immediately I was back to reality. I leapt to my feet and narrowed my eyes.

In walked Dimitri Belikov.

I wasn't positive this morning on how I would feel when I finally saw him. Now I wish I had given it some thought. The part of my soul that was left shivered and trembled. My mind began to soar as I took him in.

Dimitri's light brown hair was pulled into a loose pony tail and the strands of hair that didn't reach the back of his neck framed his face. His eyes were just as I remembered. Dark, brown, warm and loving-

NO! HE DOES NOT LOVE ME! GET A GRIP HATHAWAY!

My eyes narrowed into slits as his tall figured walked up to me. There was an awkward silence. So I decided to break it.

Rose style.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov." Wait-what? I did NOT mean to say that! Where's a good insult when you need one? His face was unreadable. There was something in his his brown irises. Something familiar-

NO! STOP IT!

"Good morning Roza." The god/trader spoke. And he called me Roza. Great. He crossed that bloody line again!

"What did you just call me?"

I could see that what I said pained him. His eyebrows furrowed. I realized … I _like _seeing him in pain. He disserves it.

"So. How's Tasha? Did you let her get killed too?" Okay that was low, but I was enjoying every second.

That broke him at the reference to his last charge, Ivan Zeklos. His face suddenly seemed washed out, and I could just now see the bags under his eyes. His hand shaked by his side and I decided to continue.

"Of course, who am I to talk? But back in Spokane – when Mason left that Strigoi house – he _came back_. He didn't leave me to die." Shit! I hadn't meant to put that much emphasis.

Dimitri just looked at me. I'm pretty sure his eyes were pleading to me. Pleading to me to stop. But I was far from stopping. Not until he suffered enough.

"What? Your not gonna say anything? Well that's a shame 'cause I've got plenty to talk about." A wicked smile spread across my face. "Guess what? I aced three of my quizzes in animal behavior- wait. You would have known that already. But you weren't here to congradulate me." I was starting to get pissed off. I took an anger filled step in front of him. He looked down at me with the same agonized look in his eyes like the day he left.

Is it wrong for me to find this enjoyable?  
Yes. Yes it is.

Do I care?  
No. No I don't.

"I bet Tasha got rid of you. I bet she kicked you on your ass and you came back here with your tail between you legs! So did ya forget about me? Do you even remember my friggin' name?! I bet you don't! Just that stupid _Roza_ nickname. Bull-shit! Do not EVER call me that again. You are not allowed to call me that. Unless you want me to rip out your throat and stick it up your ass!" My face was overly heated with anger. Dimitri looked shaken. He took a step back as I took a step forward. _The tables have turned!_ "You know I used to look up to you? I use to think you were a strong, clever, and a well-mannered badass! I was wrong. I was so, so wrong." I shook my head and knew he was only being silent so I could get all my frustration out. I was far away from getting all my frustration out. Far away.

"I was right the first day I met you. Your nothing but cheap foreign labor!" I shouted at him. He snapped and just like that, my back was pushed against the wall. Dimitri was holding me by my shoulders.

"Stop it. I came here to tal-" My fist made contact with his nose. I had put so much force into that one punch – I felt his nose crunch under my fist and it spurted blood. I was sooo not feeling guilty, and I was sooo not going to let Lissa heal him.

He jumped back and stared at the blood. Then he stared at me. "Roz-"

"NO!" I lounged at him. I couldn't let him say my name. Ever again. When I flung myself at him, he was completely not expecting that. He nearly snatched my arm when I kicked him in the core of his stomach. THAT was the hardest kick I've ever managed. He flew back and landed on his butt. In merely seconds he was up again and running towards me. I dodged – feeling the adrenalin flare in my veins – and stepped around him. We circled around in a fighting stance. Mmm … Déjà vu.

"Please stop this. I know what I did to you. But I came back. I can't let us end." Sorrow leaked into each syllable. For the slightest moment I felt guilty … that passed.

I look at him, bewildered.

"Us? _US?!_ There has never been an _US_ according to you, _Guardian _Belikov." I swear I saw him flinch. I smiled at myself before I did a move he never taught me.

I ran at him then stopped. He was prepared to grab hold of me, but he wasn't

expecting me to stop in my tracks and spin around so that I was behind him. Just as he was about to turn around to face me, I put my knee on his back and pushed down with all my strength and weight. Dimitri went crashing down with me kneeling on his back. His face landed on the floor and I could just feel the pain as his broken nose touched the floor. I shook of the pain because it wasn't mine.

He deserves this pain.

And I was going to keep delivering it.

I wasn't quiet sure what else I could do to hurt him. So without a second thought a punched his back with all my effort. He grunted. That was going to leave a bruise.

Good.

Then lent down and put my lips to his ear, whispering.

"You have _no idea _what real pain is like. And I know you _won't ever_ feel it the way I have. So I'm gonna _make you suffer_. And that is not a threat_. That is a promise_."

I got up with out looking back at him. From behind me I heard him get up.

"Please. No Roz-"

The other door opened.

"Dimka?"

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanx for reading. Come again! :D**


	4. Rage

**You guys are so amazing!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers!**

**This chapt isn't very exciting but I needed to put it in so the later chapts make sense. DISCLAIMER**

**P.S This is a short chapter so you'll get to be in Rose's head soon:) **

**P.S.S The last chapters song was "You are so Beautiful" by Escape the Fate  
**

Chapter Four

Rage

**Lissa's Point Of View**

Rose has not been herself.

She's been isolating herself.

The only time I've been able to see her is during lunch – which she doesn't eat and she leaves in the middle of it. She worries me.

I know it will take time for to heal over Mason's death … I just feel guilty that _I _can't heal her. Even if I could, I know she wouldn't let me.

That's just the way Rose is and how she will always be.

I'm in my room, awake earlier then usual. Actually I'm very early to be awake. The sun is just setting. I wonder if I could call Rose or Christian. Just to talk.

I call Rose's and it goes strait to her voicemail. I call Christian's but he doesn't answer.

"What's up with that?" I mutter then feeling silly for talking to myself. Then I dial Adrian's – no surprise, he doesn't answer. He probably passed out with a hangover. Though he has cut off a little on drinking to get closer to Rose. When he told me that I said, in quote: "Good luck with that" unquote.

It suddenly occurred to me how bored I was.

I walk mindlessly in my matching pink and blue PJ's and hot pink, fluffy slippers. I really wish I could send Rose a mental message to come talk to me but I wouldn't want to disturb her.

She's always busy … she never has time for me anymore!

"Ugh!!!"

I feel anger and rage fill my limbs and I just want to hit something, or knock someone unconscious. I snatch my pillow and throw it across the room. My make-up tubes fall from my vanity when I wipe my arm on the desk to knock them off. Then my eyes spot my tall lamp in the corner. I run up to it and wrap my fingers around the pole of it. I'm about to throw it-

Wait- what the heck am I doing.

The answer floods my head.

"Spirits darkness." I whisper aloud.

But that makes no sense. I was just raged two seconds ago and no I'm calm? Oh, no. Rose took the darkness away. She must have been mad enough to take it away from a distance. We've only talked about this once. Because it only happened once but it was not as bad as what just happened.

I start to get light headed and I collapse to my bed. Closing my eyes – I try to calm myself.

Spirit really sucks!

**Please keep reviewing! You have no idea how awesome it is to read them:D**

**P.S.S.S I need ur advice! answer in the reviews**

**Q: Whos point of veiw should chapter 5 be?  
Rose's  
Dimirti's  
Or Other?**

**Let me know whos direction u want to hear from, after Tasha comes in ...  
**


	5. Hate Love Disaster

**As always, u guyz are A-maze-ing!! Your reviews are exactly what I need to keep typing (Hint, hint!) :D**

**P.S. Thank you all for the ideas and advice for the point of view for this chapter. I'm pretty sure I got some part of what you wanted!**

**P.S.S The song for the last chapter was "Breath Today" by Flyleaf **

Chapter Five

Hate + Love = Disaster

**Dimitri's Point of View**

"Dimka?"

Oh … I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'M DEAD. Or Tasha will be, either way I'M DEAD!!!

I looked at Rose. Her jaw had hit the floor and her eyes burned with more anger. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Rose's eyes were set on Tasha as she walked her way by my side. I tried to keep my distance. The glare Rose was giving Tasha had me thinking she was going to charge at her. But instead, she turned her glare to me. Tasha was looking at us confounded and a little frightened by Rose.

Rose's face was hard as stone. In her glare I saw something I feared the most … hate. Does Roza hate me? My dear, dear Roza?

I'm dead.

"She's. Still. With. You." Rose spat out in a statement and not a question. I froze under her glare and felt a pang in my chest when I saw her fists tremble. "You're still her Guardian."

I unfroze.

"NO! I'm no longer her Guardian. We're just friends, Roz-"

"I told you not to call me that!" She snapped at me taking a step forward.

"Rose." I tried, seeing if she would approve. Her face gave nothing away. "Tasha and I are not together in any way. We are just frien-"

"Excuse me?" Tasha spoke from my side. Her hands were on her hips and she was giving me a look like I was crazy.

"Your excused, Scar-face" Rose said with endurance. Tasha flinched at the intensity of Rose's words but didn't acknowledge her. Both of there eyes were glued on me.

"What??" I asked Tasha. My voice came out harsher then I wanted it to.

"We're _just friends??_" she said almost like whining. "That wasn't what you told me at home."

WHAT?! I have NEVER said anything like that to Tasha. And now, it's like she's purposely trying to piss off Rose and get me killed. As much as I know and care for Tasha, I would hurt her if she did or said anything upsetting to my Roza. I just wish I had said that before Rose ran from the gym.

I look at the closed doors. Just wishing they would swing back open and Rose would run into my arms. But that didn't happen. It never happened. I turned to face Tasha. She looked … smug.

"Natasha Ozera! What the hell did you just do?!!!" My fists clenched at my sides as I stared her down. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, taking a small step forward.

"Dimka, we belong together. Let's just try the Guardian and charge business again so we can get closer. And I know how much you want kids."

My glare softened for the slightest second, then hardened once again. I might want kids of my own, but not if I didn't have Rose. I was about to shout again – with a line of profanities - but Tasha put her hands on my shoulders and I was forced to stare in her pale blue eyes.

"You love me. Right?"

The next words to come out of my mouth were not mine.

"Yes, I love you."

Tasha smiled, dazzlingly. Her arms draped around my neck and she brought her face close to mine. I was frozen. Something was holding me back.

"Kiss me," she says, low and seductive. I can't think at the moment. I lean in and kiss her mouth – her motions high in anticipation. "Hold me." She whispers against my lips. My arms wrap around her waist. Bringing her closer.

Her thumbs traced my cheek bones and then, just like Rose had, she leaned and put her lips by me ear.

"_I'm not giving up, Dimka._"

**Rose's Point of View**

If someone was to ask me how I felt this morning, I would slap them in the face.

Because I'm pretty damn sure I look like a piece of shit. Indicating that I feel like a piece of shit. Also indicating that the answer to that moronic and stupid question is "Shit".

But honestly – who can blame me?

No matter what Dimirti had just said … that doesn't mean I have to believe him. He could have lied. Again. And in the weird and strange ways of my thoughts, I found that I didn't blame Tasha at all. (Yeah, I know. Shocked me too.)

It isn't her fault she fell in love with that insanely hot god of a man. She won him fair and square. That didn't stop the envious thoughts I felt towards her.

There is apart of my heart that still loves Dimitri though … and there's also a part that hates him with a burning passion. The relationship I felt with him had me comparing it with my life existence.

I walk the line that divides life in death each and every day. I have both half and half.

That inference soooo did not make me feel any better.

I am in my room. Pacing back and forth, to and fro. Just thinking. I'm supposed to be in class – like I care. Through me and Lissa's bond I can feel her weariness from me missing breakfast. I can also see that she knows Dimitri is back. The whole school probably knows that "the Amazing, Godlike Hero Dimitri Belikov" is back! Whoopdy friggin' doo!

Emotions flood through me. Anguish, hate, desire, love, pain, disgrace, betrayal, and more hate and more love.

Goddamn it! Am I freakin' bipolar now?! What the hell is going on?!

Have you ever had one of those moments when reality just suddenly sets in? Well I am experiencing one of those moments right now.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I stopped in my tracks and eyed my door.

_Knock, knock!_

That better not be who I think it is. I stepped towards my door and took a breath. Then opened my door to see … Adrian.

Well I rather see him at my door then that _other person._

Adrian was leaning against my door frame with a lazy grin. He was in the same attire as

this morning. Wearing blue faded jeans and a white T-shirt. He also had a gold cross around his neck on a thin chain. I couldn't help but thin he was looking … sexy.

And if anyone ever found out about what I just thought, they are dead meat.

"Little Dhampir," He said, drinking in the sight of me.

"Hey Adrian."

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why do you care?" I retorted.

He smirked at my attitude which he seemed to love so much.

"I care because I know Stan isn't going to be very happy about you ditching."

"I'm not ditching. I'm just … busy."  
"Busy with what?" He pushed.

"Reading a book." I lied.

"Where's the book?"

"…" Alright, I walked strait into that one. Looking at Adrian, I couldn't hold back the small smile that spread across my face, "Ok, ok. I'll get to class."

"Smart idea, little Dhampir." He beamed a grin at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek. Before I could argue, he ran off chuckling to himself.

When he disappeared from the hallway I muttered, "Adrian, Adrian, Adrian. What am I going to do with you?"

Well I know what _he _wants to do with _me. _But I will never let that happen. I sighed to myself and grabbed my book bag before I walked towards Stan – pain-in-my-ass – Alto's classroom.

-xXx-

"Miss. Hathaway! So glad you could join us."

I walk pass Stan to the only seat left in the classroom. The one right in front – right in center stage. I sit down and am very surprised I was able to ignore Stan's charades.

"I am shocked," yeah – you and me both. "Rose Hathaway doesn't answer with a snarky retort? Never thought I'd live to see the day." Stan was now standing in front of me with crossed arms.

I snapped, "I'm not in the mood, Alto." My teeth were grinding together and I bet everyone in class could here there movement.

"Well, we can not continue class till you give me the explanation for your tardy."

My eyebrows raised, I looked up at him. "I was late. That's all."

Now Stan raised his brows. "I'm waiting." Was all he said.

I gave him my best "are-you-serious?" expression and watched as he said nothing at all still waiting for a real answer. Sighing, I sank into my seat and gazed at the chalkboard.

"I was taking to long getting ready after I got out of my morning practice with Dim- Guardian Belikov. Since I hadn't gotten breakfast yet, I got some but apparently took to long. There, happy? Satisfied that I just had to repeat myself in more detail so a retard like you can understand what I'm saying?" I spaced out the last words – making it seem like he was slow. The class burst into fits of laughter. Stan the major asshole of the school clenched his fists and stared me down, while I stared him up – considering that he's about a foot taller then me and especially since I'm sitting.

"Time for the test." He said turning back to his desk. I was shocked that no one groaned at the thought of a surprise test.

"Test? What test?" I exclaimed.

Stan spun around with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"The test you would have known about if you had shown up in time. Instead of _fooling around_ with _Dimitri _Belikov." He started to pass out white sheets of test paper.

What was THAT suppose to mean??

**How was that??? Good, Bad, Ok???**

**Please let me know!!**

**And just for some motive for me; i won't publish the next chapter till i get 6 more reviews.  
Sorry, i know i'm mean :D  
**


	6. Problems

**Like I've said before: u guyz rock!!!! Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of VA (Wish I did thou)**

**P.S Sorry it took me a while to publish this, I've been busy with school crap :)**

**P.S.S The song for the last chapter is "Freak on a Leash" Korn ft Amy Lee  
**

Chapter Six

Problems

**Rose's Point of View **

I am 99.9% sure I tried my hardest on that test.

I am also 99.9% sure that my grade would reflect my studying. Poorly.

The questions had been about Guardian Theory and a bunch of crap like that.

Wading through the crowded halls of St. Vlads, I was overcome with the annoying sense of Déjà vu again. Whispering and gocking filled the halls all around me. It's quite awkward. And – of course – the gossiping at the moment is about none other then me! Because one thing I was absolutely 100% sure of at this moment was I was the center of gossips attention. And from the look of everybody's faces, the rumor is shocking, odd, and juicy to talk about.

"Hey Rose," Jesse's welcoming stopped my mental rant.

I turned my attention to Jesse's cocky expression. He was smirking and you have no idea how much I wanted to slap that smirk ten miles from his face. Ralf was at his side as always like a little lap-dog. I could imagine that when those two alone, Jesse probably calls Ralf "Fluffy". At that moment I really couldn't help the smile that caught on my lips.

"Is it true you banged Belikov?" Ralf asked with rising eyebrows.

_Oh God! This can NOT be good!_

My smile turned into a hard-core glare. "What the hell are you assholes going on about now?" I spat not containing the angry venom that escaped in my words.

Around us it fell completely silent. Everyone wanted to hear this.

Great. My life just became a five star Soap Opera.

Jesse flinched and is smirk dulled until he thought of another comeback.

"C'mon. Admit it. Someone discovered your "dirty little secret" and let Kirova and Alberta in on it. The whole school is talking about."

_I knew this couldn't be good!_

And I don't understand the "dirty little secret" part because there isn't one… well there use to be. If I get in trouble for this, some people's necks are going to be snapped!

Jesse and Ralf stared at me in satisfaction, I feel like I might crack.

But I dug deep in found the Rose that I know everyone loves.

The bitch Rose.

I erupted in to hysterical fits of laughter. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Apparently I'm a really good actress.

"Let me guess: You two "geniuses" came up with that! Well I have heard worse so good job. Try again."

"Rose we have a witness." Ralf said still looking at me like I was having a mental breakdown.

I gave Ralf a funny look. "Oh shut up, Fluffy." Whoops, I hadn't meant for the "fluffy" part to escape my lips. But I'm glad I said it. "Later guys." I say walking away from them in the direction of my next class.

As I walk, I think of three important things to worry about. 1. Who snitched 2. Lissa might hate me for never telling her 3. I hate/love Dimitri

And another thing; why the hell would this rumor spread _after _me and Dimitri went

through all that crap? Seriously. Someone snitched on us _now?_

When I reached and entered my next class, the whispers and stares continued. "Low-life losers" I muttered under my breath as I sat in the back and last row.

During the class, I had the first thing of my list on my mind.

1. Who snitched?

Who ever it was must have said something around this morning because rumors and gossip spread FAST in this academy. Well what do you suspect? We might be blood-suckers and/or vamp slayers but we're still teen-agers. Go figure.

Unwillingly, I turned my attention back to class. I hadn't realized I was in animal behavior advanced - my favorite class. This class is a favorite of mine because I'm good with answering the questions Mrs. Clanok, my moroi teacher, and I'm also surprisingly interested in the "circle of life" and the "survival of the fittest" and all that other crap.

I randomly feel someone nudged my elbow. Out of habit, my head snaps to the side to see had done. It was Eddie in the seat beside me. Eddie had changed A LOT since the Spokane incident. Since then, he's become three times as much stronger - he doesn't want to be weak and powerless. He's almost strong enough to take me down. _Almost._

"Is it true?" He whispered. Anger flashed in me. "What's it to you?" I snapped in a hushed tone. I immediately felt guilty. Eddies eyes showed only concern. He's curious because he's one of my close friends and he obviously worried if it was true. I gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I didn't mean to say that."

Eddie gave me a smile in return. "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."

My smile grew. "Aww Eddie I love you," I say giving him a half hug. He chuckles under his breath and turns his attention back to Miss. Clanok, still smiling.

The rest of the school day was sort of a blur. A blur filled with constant stares and whispers. Luckily I hadn't seen Dimitri or Tasha the whole time. Unluckily I have practice with him in an hour.

I decided to take care of number two on my list. I had promised Lissa I would do my best to keep out of her head and give her privacy so I can't find my answer in her head. I was in the Moroi dorm - ignoring the side conversations about me from everyone - and was in front of Lissa's door in no time. My fist was an inch away from knock on her door when just at that moment she threw it open.

"Can you read _my _mind now?" I ask her right before she pulls me into a huge hug. She pulls me into her room and shuts her door. Still strangle/hugging me.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so sorry Rose!" She shouts. I put my hands on her shoulders and push her back so I can see her face.

"Liss, what are you talking about??"

I saw in her emerald green eyes that she was starting to calm down from her rant. She took a deep breath then looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry. About you and Dimitri. I always knew there was something going on between you too. And that's the reason why you were depressed when he left!"

"Oh Liss," I felt a giant weight lift from my shoulders. "You don't know the half of it."

So I told Lissa everything. Starting from when I started to have a little crush on Dimitri to the lust charm to Tasha's offer to this mornings fight - using both meanings of the word "fight".

She listened and the sorry look never left her face. When I was finished, she took my hand and said, "You'll get past this. With my help and with everyone who really loves you."

I pulled her into a hug and after that we mostly talked about random things and funny stories. I missed my evening practice with Dimirti - luckily he didn't come looking for me. We were relaxing in comfortable conversations till it was almost curfew and I had to leave.

I walk out into to the dark, cold air.

So far, I still haven't figured out who snitched on me and Dimitri and how anyone even found out is a mystery.

No longer do I have to worry about Lissa. That's easy.

And as for my "I hate/love Dimitri" issue … let me say I have no problem with skipping that one.

**Please Review!!!!!**

**Let me know what you think so that I can keep typing!**

**Go ahead! Inspire me :D**

*** Please check out my Vampire Academy Poem!*  
**


	7. Fluffly

**Here's chapter 7!!!! Whoo hoo! This chapt is short - so sorry! It's telling what happened when Rose left the gym and then it's telling how Lissa heard the rumor.**

**Thanx again to all of you who review! Keep reviewing!! It's my inspiration. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of VA**

**P.S The song for Chapter Six is "Ignorance" By Paramore**

**P.S.S Don't you just luv the chapter title??????**

Chapter Seven

"Fluffy"

**Tasha's Point of View**

**(After Rose ran off)**

Leaning back in Dimka's arms, I looked into those deep brown eyes of his. They were mesmerized. Well, more like hypnotized.

"Good-bye Dimka. I will see you soon my love."

I compulsed him once again to kiss me then left him there staring off into space while I walked out of the gym with a smile on my face.

Take that Rosemarie Hathaway.

**Dimitri****'****s****Point****of****View**

"То, что в Богов имя только что произошло?" – _What__in__Gods__name__just__happened__?_

I stand. Alone. In the gym. Alone.

What the hell??  
Wasn't Tasha right in front of me like two seconds ago? And … I don't remember.

I was mad – that I remember. Mad as hell would be more like it.

And Rose ….

Shaking my head, I turn towards the door of the gym and head out in the direction of my room. I just need to think, to remember what had happened.

Once I'm in the men's Guardian dorm, I get …… stares from all the other Guardians. I even here whispering around me and can hear the quiet hiss of my name.

Ok, what did I miss? And since when do the Guardians act like teenagers?

Somehow, I'm able to keep my Guardian "mask" and look stoic through the glares I receive. When I finally make it to my room, I unlock it, enter, and then lock it shut.

I start to pace back in forth in my room.

I force the earlier events to come back to me.

_Rose kicked my ass (I'm a little ashamed of that!)_

_Tasha interrupted_

_Tasha made my death sentence_

_Rose got pissed off and misunderstood what me and Tasha are like now_

_Rose stormed off_

_Tasha came closer …_

_and I was alone..._

Then, the answer launched itself into my skull like a wave.

"She compulsed me!!" I shout as the answer overcomes me.

Oh shit! What did Tasha do when I was under compulsion!?

God damn it …. I'm dead …. AGAIN!!

**Lissa's Point of View**

**(Lunch. Before Lissa knows about Dimitri and Rose,**

**and after Eddie confided Rose in Stan's class)**

If it wasn't for the fact that Rose was trying to give me privacy and stay out of my mind,

she would know what happened this morning.

When Spirits rage was inflicted on me.

I had stopped taking my depression medication about two months ago so I could practice

Spirit with Adrian. Maybe I should stop using magic …

That's easier said then done.

I am walking from the feeder room to our regular table. I'm at the moment where I'm used to all the whispers I hear and "juicy gossip". I wonder what it's about but in this place, I'm bound to find out soon.

Christian and Eddie are there. And for an unknown reason, Christians dead quiet. Ever since this morning he's been …. strange. When I had asked him what was up he had bluntly said to not worry.

I sit beside him for lunch. He kisses me quickly and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Where is Rose?" I ask Eddie, looking around the cafeteria.

Eddies expression changes. Into something like confusion and concern. He's about to answer when Jesse and Ralf walk up to our table.

"Haven't you heard?" Ralf asks me. I feel Christian tense by my side.

I look at Christian, and then up at Jesse.

"Heard what?" Utterly confused I asked.

Jesse and Ralf smile. Then Jesse explains, "I went to see Kirova early this morning. When I was in her office, some woman flew through the door with a video tape." I raised my eyebrow.

"So Rose isn't here because of a video tape … well that explains everything." I say sarcastically though it's rare for me to do so.

Jesse and Ralf grinned wider. Then Ralf said in a big voice: "THE VIDEO TAPE WAS OF GUARDIAN BELIKOV MAKING OUT WITH ROSE HATHAWAY FROM THREE MONTHS AGO."  
He said it loud enough for everyone in the lunch room to hear. Their whispers getting louder from the reassurance from Ralf's announcement.

My mouth hangs open. I look over to Eddie. He's staring down at his food, not looking at me. He knew already. I turn to look at Christian. His face is blank, staring at nothing at all.

Everything Ralf just said, everything I've seen between Guardian Belikov and Rose …

That's when I say the stupidest thing to say at a time like this: "I knew it!!!"

Wonderful. I just assured the whole school about Rose and Belikov.

Suddenly Adrian walks in from the opened cafeteria doors. I know he heard everything.

Adrian walks right up to me. His face is the strictest I've ever seen.

He looks down at me.

"Smooth, Lissa. Real smooth."

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**(Please????)**


	8. Ivory Sundress

**TA DA! I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. I also tried to mix in another problem …. Anyway!!!! Thank you all for your reviews! And if ya could, please let me know what part of my chapters you like in your reviews. That'd let me know what I'm doing right. Thanks guyz!!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of VA**

**P.S. The song for the last chapter is "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan **

**P.S.S there's a fighting part this chapter …. find out who it's with**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight

Ivory Sundress

**Rose's Point of View**

Bright blue violets surround my bare feet. In the middle of the garden are red roses. The red from the roses mix and blend with the blue of the violets. The deep green from the flowers stems mix just as perfectly.

Wind breezes from the west … causing the flowers to sway like a dance.

The sky above is pale orange and soft pink. I feel like I can float.

Everything about this place is so peaceful … so enchanted … so-

Oh shit!! Adrian's doing this!

I look around the meadow, narrowing my eyes. 

Surrounding the meadow is a small patch of forest. I try to see if he's hiding in there by taking a few steps forward towards it – trying my hardest not to trample the enchanting meadow.

"Looking for me, Little Dhampir?" A voice says from behind me. Adrian.

I spin around to see his lazy grin. My arms cross over my chest.

"Adrian! Didn't I tell you to stop bestowing my dreams? AND didn't I tell you to stay out of my dreams?"

He smiles at me, then he looks around. "Yes, you did tell me." He says simply gazing at me. "But this" he says gesturing around us "is all you. You imagined this all by yourself. And as for you telling me to stay out of your dreams … you told me that too … I just don't like to obey."

I grunt something unintelligible making him chuckle.

"Well since this is MY dream then I can imagine anything I want. Right?" I said with an idea popping into my head.

Adrian frowned. Clearly not aware of what I was going to do. "Right."  
I instantly close my eyes and think of …

I open my eyes to see Adrian in a big orange fish costume.

EXACTLY how I imagined it!

I erupted into hysterical laughter. The suit fit him well! It was big, round, and bright orange. His eyes were wide. He tried pulling out of it while I was literally rolling on the ground in laughter. 

When I pull myself together, I look up to see him half pissed off but half amused. I look at him with a strait face.

"What? Didn't like your out fit, eh Nemo?" Ha! That is his new nickname.

"Well I like yours."

My eyebrows furrow. I look down. I'm wearing an ivory sundress that blows behind me with every gust of wind. Since I'm on the ground I hope I don't get it dirty.

"I like it." 

He shook his head smiling. His hand reached down and helped me up.

"Well I came here for a reason," he says. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Wait, you actually came to my dream other then to ruin my serenity and get me to almost pass out laughing? If so, enlighten me Nemo." I couldn't but smile at the last part.

His expression changed.

"How have you been, Rose?" He questioned out of the blue.

Now that I think about it … when I was in this dream land, I hadn't thought about the _real _world. With all my issues and problems with Dimitri …"Oh, now I see." I say nodding my head. "I've been terrible Adrian. That stupid rumor! Why is it spreading now? And how the hell is it spreading?" I feel rage fume inside of me. Adrian rests

his hands on my shoulders. He's ready to explain.

"Apparently when you and Belikov shared an accidental stolen kiss a couple months ago, someone saw and walked in… and recorded it. I really am not sure why who ever it was who recorded would show it _now_ of all times. But they did and showed it to the headmistress and Guardian Alberta. Jesse happened to be there when who ever it was rushed in with the tape … I'm so sorry Rose."

I was looking down at the flowers when my head snapped up.

"Did you know about the rumor before you came to my door"

"No. I started to find out after I left your dorm."

"What are Kirova and Alberta planning to do, do you know?" It all occurred to me that this could lead to big legal trouble. Dimitri and I aren't doing anything now, but that won't matter to everyone else. All they would care about would be what he did to me… leading back to the night of the lust charm.

Sensing my distress, Adrian pulled me into a hug. Normally I would push him back, but right now it was what I need. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't know." He whispered. "If I find out anything I will tell you right away."

I smile softly. "Thanks Nemo." I felt the rumbles in his chest as he chuckled.

"I'll leave you to your dream now." He says pulling away. "Sweet dreams." He kisses my forehead then disappears before I can say anything else.

I fall back onto my butt in a pile of violets – thankfully not roses with sharp thorns. Another gust of wind sways the flowers and I'm over flowed with their scents. I reach over to a patch of roses and pluck a perfect rose. I pull my knees to my chest and twirl the flower in my hand.

When suddenly something catches my attention from the top of my eyes. 

In front of me, probably ten feet away, is Dimitri Belikov.

I know, I know it's my dream but just staring at him … I feel home. I get to my feet – rose in hand – and meet Dimitri's gaze.

The look he's giving me is unreadable

Then, in a blink of an eye, his expression changes … to love …

"I love you Roza." His voice floats over and caresses me. His voice! Those words!

I'm hypnotized … he loves me. 

Smiling, I take one step forward. His expression changes …

"I do not love you Rose." His words cracked a part of me. Those words had my soul falling. 

He's staring at me in his Guardian "mask". His features stern and unloving. He's killing me!

I take another step towards him unwillingly. Dimitri's face turns pained and torn. I take another and then another and then another. Until I'm only a few inches away.

The look on his face is pure tortured.

Something inside of me unleashes.

I stare at him. Glare at him, and I'm well aware of the red haze in my vision. I look into his warm brown eyes I once love.

"I hate you Dimitri Belikov."

_Bang bang BANG!_

The sound of someone crashing their fist loud and clear on my door pulls me awake.

I'm sweating like crazy and I don't have time to think of what I dreamed when the person bangs again. I groan and glance at my clock to see that it's 1:00 A.M (Our P.M).

On any other day, that would mean I'm late for class. Except for the fact that it's SATURDAY and I'm allowed to sleep in.

_BANG BANG!_

"Who the HELL IS IT?!"

I'm completely aggravated.

I sprint for the door and grab the knob and yank it open.

"What the fu-"

On the other side of my door are Kirova, Alberta, and two Guardians. I look at each of their faces and know one thing 100 percent sure.

"Oh ……." I gasp dumbfounded. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"Miss. Hathaway," says Kirova sternly. "Come with us willingly, or by force."

I try to step up my game; get the bitch Rose in me to find a way out.

"Is that a threat?" The words sputter out of my mouth as I slam the door closed.

Alberta's foot stops the door from clicking shut. She leans in. "No, that's a promise."

Alberta and Kirova start to walk off down the hall. The two Guardians grab me by my wrists and pull me into the empty hall.

"HEY!" I shout as I start flaring my limbs everywhere; trying to escape there grip.

This was bad for 3 reasons.

1. Big trouble for me

2. Big trouble for Dimitri

3. I'm only wearing a red half shirt and a black pair of short-shorts

And I'm bare footed.

I try to think of my options as the two big Guardians drag me down the hall behind Alberta and Kirova. I'm really trying to think of an escape _before _we get anywhere with people.

Because I don't think it'd be smart to let other novices see me like THIS. What with my lack of clothes and trying to escape … let me just say lots of people here have camera phones.

_Think fast Rose_. Where getting closer to the commons where the cafeteria is.

Where we'd have to walk through to get to Kirova's office. And to make my bright shiny day even better; it's lunch time.

Oh god, I can see everyone's faces now!

That's it.

I shove into the Guardian to my left with all my force. We collide and the other Guardian collided with us too since he was holding my wrist. I didn't waste a second. I duct under one of the Guardians grasp – smacking him in the face at the same time - then lunged towards the other one.

I can hear Alberta and Kirova running towards us now.

My body smashes into the Guardian. He wobbles to get his step. I kick him in the knees before he's gotten his step and he falls back. I whip around and launch myself at the other Guardian. He wasn't expecting me to punch him in the jaw. Great. More punishment. I'm pretty sure I broke his jaw but I keep attacking any way. I kick him in his stomach – the kick wasn't a hard as hard as I kicked Dimitri but it was good enough to get him flying.

I spin around again to see the other Guardian snatching my shoulders and pulling me to the floor. He's leaning over me – putting all his weight onto my shoulders to pin me down.

Stupid mistake.

My knee strikes out and hits him in a very painful spot for a man.

That fazed him almost completely. He looses his grip on me, so I take advantage. I leap to my feet and then crash back down on his stomach.

He groaned at the impact.

I get back up just as the other Guardian and Alberta fling at me.

And I'm down for good. Because Alberta's the strongest Guardian at this school – next to Dimitri and in a way me – and with the help of the other Guardian, that was a plus.

They pulled me to my feet and the both became a human cage around me.

The Guardian I punched with the now purple bruised jaw had his arm locked around my waist sideways. Alberta had her arm locked around my torso. Each was holding one of my arms in way that was painful.

The other Guardian stands from the floor with a bloody nose. Ugh! More punishment!

He goes behind me and keeps cussing at the blood dripping from his nose.

I could also see that the guy holding my waist had a bleeding scratch on his arm. How did I do that?!

"ROSE. We are taking you with us NOW." Snaps Kirova. She turns from glaring at me and walks down the hall. The Guardians drag me along behind with a much firmer.

And just to think that all happened in forty seconds! And not a single scratch or bruise on me!

Pride builds up in me for putting up a good fight, but then the pride cascades down as Kirova opens the commons doors.

**Good? Bad? Purple?**

**Let me know people!!!!!!**

**Review!**

**(please?)**

**:D**


	9. Ended

**Ta da!! ….again. I really tried my best to get the confrontation part done. That was a little harder then I thought it would be but I tried!!!! Sorry about the sucky video tape scene. That was also harder then I thought. Anyway! Thank you to all my reviewers! Keep on reviewing your favorite parts please!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of VA. I wish I did though!**

**P.S The last chapters' song is "Imaginary" by Evanescence and you can find the songs for my other chapters in my profile :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nine

Ended

It's time like these when I wish I had poison in my pocket.

Because in this moment of time, _I'd rather be dead._

The look on everyone's face showed that they all new exactly what's happening from my display.

The Guardian with the broken jaw and Alberta are basically towing me through. Kirova's walking in the lead in front of us. The Guardian with the bloody nose is right at my heels.

So basically … I'm screwed. Big time.

The first table I see is the one Jesse's sitting at. Ralf is by his side. Their both staring at me like I've been turned Strigoi or something.

I see Lissa's table next …

Christian and Eddie's mouths are hanging open. Adrian looks like he's going into shock and Lissa keep's sending me non-stop questions through the bond.

_ROSE! What did you do?! What did you say?! Did you do that to those Guardians?! Of course you did! Oh Rose, what's gonna happen!?!?!?_

I blocked her out eventually and stared forward in complete and utter silence. The only sound was coming from Kirovas high heels.

At the moment I can't help but feel a draft due to the fact of my very little clothing. I'm sure all the guys here are enjoying the view.

It seamed like decades before we finally reached the other set of doors on the other side of the commons. Kirova opened the doors and led us to her office.

My own personal hell isn't over yet apparently!!

We entered her office – still in silence – when I saw who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Kirova's desk.

Dimitri.

Something inside of me fumed.

His eyes showed nothing as he was in Guardian mode. (Though his eyes did widen a little when I stepped in.)

The Guardians dropped me in the chair besides Dimirtis and they all went to lean on the wall. That's when I realized that every Guardian in the academy is here.

They're all leaning against the walls looking as stoic as ever. Especially Stan. I'm not sure how they all fit in Kirovas small office.

I notice them all looking at me. Dimirti as well.

I get as far away as possible from him on my chair and try not to notice him flinch as I'm doing so.

Kirova stands behind her desk eyeing me and Dimitri.

"You both obviously know why we brought you here."  
I snapped, "No, I don't. Because you all are obviously giving in to those stupid rumors. I really don't know why I'm here." Okay that was a big lie. But I necessarily don't know why I'm here.

Without answering me, Kirova walked over to the corner and pulled out one of those AV TVs on wheals. She pulls it right in front of me in Dimitri. Then she narrows her eyes at him.

"Guardian Belikov, do _you _know why you're here." Kirova asks Dimitri with crossed

arms. I wait to here his answer, along with Kirova and the Guardians but he doesn't answer.

He just stares at her silently.

Kirova squared her shoulders and says, "THIS is why you are both here." And with that, she pushes play on the TV's VCR and the gyms scenery appears on the screen.

My heart falls ten feet from my chest as I, Dimitri, Kirova, and all the other Guardians watch my worst nightmare and the lights turn off ……..

**Kissing Scene from Frost Bite  
(I extended it)**

**Movies Point of View**

"_**DON'T tell me what I'm feeling." Dimitri said.**_

_**Dimitr's hand is pinning Rose's wrist to the wall, along with the rest of her body.**_

"_**That's it, isn't it?" Rose asks.**_

"_**What?" Dimitri asks.**_

"_**You're fighting for control. You're the same as me."**_

"_**No. I've learned my control."**_

"_**No. You haven't. You put on a good face and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes…" Rose leans in and in a lower voice, "Sometimes you don't want to."**_

"_**Rose …"**_

_**Their breaths turn ragged as Rose leans up and begins to kiss him and receives the kiss back. Rose's free arm wraps around Dimitri's neck. His free hand slides down her side and brings up her leg to hitch it around his waist. They continue to kiss …**_

I'm waiting. I'm waiting for the part when Dimitri pulls away from the kiss and acts as a mature and professional adult.

But it doesn't come.

Because just as he's about to rip away, the tape ends. A soft ringing sound fills my head and I can feel every inch pf my skin turn heated. My hands are clutching at the end of the chair for dear life. Something's caught in my throat. I squeeze my eyes shut when someone turns the light back on.

I keep hearing Dimitri say my name with so much love……. I rehear the small gasps when we kissed…….

But most of all, I _feel _peoples eyes boring into me.

"Rose," I hear Kirova say but I still don't open my eyes. "and Guardian Belikov, we obviously have something to discus."

"NO!" I shout so very suddenly and surprisingly that I wasn't expecting me to do so. I jumped to my feet when I shouted and opened my eyes to see Kirova and everyone else staring at me with wide eyes. My vision became clouded with a red haze again. "IT IS NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE. _WE _ARE NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE! DIMITRI BELIKOV NEVER RAPED ME OR TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME! HE LEFT ME! WHEN HE LEFT, HE **ENDED **US! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN US. NOTHING AT ALL!"

I'd gone over the top.

I couldn't stop myself.

I could only see Kirovas expression because I was only looking at her while I try to get breathing steadied.

Kirova's face … is too hard to explain.

She looks pained …. And undecided.

Then with her two fingers, she squeezed her sinuses with closed eyes. "Alright. We will end this discussion now. But this issue is far from being over."

I ran after that.

And I made sure I didn't see anyone of the Guardians or Dimitri's faces. That would put me over the top again.

Running through the now empty commons, I see Adrian hop out one of the table booths. I keep running though. I can hear him behind me – trying to catch up running.

"Little Dhampir! What happened?!" He nearly shouts at me as I try to unlock my door with my hidden key.

"Nothing!" I myself shout as I thrash into my room and pull on the closest shirt I see.

"Rose I have to tell you something." Adrian says, closing my door behind him.

"What?! What now?!" I snap.

He walks up in front of me and puts his hands on my shoulders like he did in my dream. This time, I push them off and ignore his hurt expression.

"Remember when you saw me and Christian walking out of Kirovas office early in the morning?" He see's my expression and continues. "Well we were there for a reason." "No shit, Sherlock." When I'm pissed off, I'm a bitch. I know.

Fortunately, Adrian ignores my attitude.

"Well I went because Christian had to talk with Kirova and I tricked them both to letting me go in to see her with him." I know that "tricked" means "compulsed". "She was asking questions to Christian about your relationship with Belikov. Because that was after when she got the tape and told Christian about it-"

I cut him off, "You said in my dream that didn't know about the tape until you left my dorm." I hate being played as a fool.

Adrian frowns.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I should have told you. When I left your dorm, I didn't know about the _rumors. _I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

I shake my just wanting him to get to the point. "Why were they asking _Christian those _questions?"

Arians head hung low. "Because he's close to the person who brought in the video tape."

My pulse and heart beat quicken.

"Adrian," I growl out through clenched teeth. "Who. Brought. The. Video tape?"

His head slowly lifts and his eyes show that he's a little scared to tell me.

"Tasha. Tasha Ozera."

**Good? Bad? Zebra?**

**Let me know, let me know!!!!**

**:D**

**P.S.S Who's POV should the next chapter be??**

**Dimiti???? Kirova???? Lissa???? Or Adrian????**


	10. Lucky

**Once again, "thank you to all of my reviewers!!!!". U guyz are soooo awesome. I sort of had a small writers block for this chapter so I really hope I don't let you all down!!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of VA, I wish though**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "In the End" by Linkin Park.**

**P.S.S PLEASE check out my VA poems called "Vampire Academy Poems"**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Ten

Lucky 

**Dimitri's Point of View**

Rose ran away from me.  
And from everyone in headmistress Kirovas' office.

They instantly turned their attention on me.

I stood – ready to leave – but Kirova motioned for me to sit back down.

"We are not finished with you yet, Belikov." She stated sternly to me. I sit back down and keep my emotions from my face. Because all I want to do at this moment is run after Roza and take her in my arms.

That doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon.

"I have a few questions for you. You MUST answer them completely in honesty. Understand?"

I gave a sharp nod of my head while my pulse quickened.

_Good luck getting out of this one Dimitri _

"Have you and Rose had any sexual intercourse?"

My body stiffened at the question. I shook my head once, being 100 percent truthful.

She took a seat behind her desk and moved on to her next question. "Do you love Rose?"

_Great …_

I close my eyes, take an intake of breath, and nod my head.

Around me I could hear the Guardians try to hide their gasps in soft coughs. I open my eyes to see Kirova frowning with squinted eyes. "Does Rose love you?"

_Well let's see … I left her, tried to get her beck, she kicked my ass, so ……_

"At the moment I would say she hates me," a soft pain struck in my chest. "Rose and I use to be in love … we tried to hide it … but it kept getting worst … the lust, I mean. I tried to dissolve our love by leaving to be Natasha Ozeras' Guardian **(Weren't expecting that now were you?) **… I really tried to forget about Rose but … I couldn't so I came back. And now she hates me for leaving her."

Kirova was rubbing her temples with closed eyes as she said, "Alright. This is a lot to take in. Lucky for you, Belikov, we can't fire you because you never actually did anything;" _other then the lust spell_ "and we're low on Guardians. You will continue your practices with Rose but they will be supervised. Just know this issue is NOT completely over and there will be no tolerance of any love between you two. You are dismissed."

"Thank you very much Headmistress." I said in my clearest and appreciative voice. I stand once again – and like Rose – leave the office without looking at a single face.

The halls to my room in the Guardian dorm are basically empty.

I get into my room and lock the door.

Collapsing on my bed, staring at my white ceiling.

Perfect, just perfect. Rose hates me.

I know that for a fact.

But I love her … I want her ….

I need her.

Just as I'm thinking, my cell vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out to a text from my favorite person in the world.

Tasha.

_**Hi Dimka ; )**_

Oh, being kind and friendly now aren't we?

I don't text back.

Tasha had compelled me! I can never forgive her for that. And I still don't have a single clue to what she compelled me into doing.

_**I'm srry. I had to do it XD**_

What is wrong with this woman? She "had" to do it. I guess this is my chance to find out what she compelled me to do.

I text her: _**Do wat?**_

Two minutes later, I get another text.

_**Give the video tape**_

Wait- what?! That was SO not what I had asked but apparently Tasha didn't know what I had asked her exactly.

She has gone too far.

I don't care that I hadn't gotten in legal trouble because of the tape … but why the hell would she do that?!

Something is seriously wrong with her.

I don't text her back and luckily she doesn't text me again.

-xXx-

It's been a few hours since the meeting.

I feel a little isolated in my room with thoughts of betrayal, hatred, and love all at the same time.

Though the love is for Roza.

So, without a negative thought, I get to my feet and walk out of my room.

In the direction of Roza's room …

-

On the other side of Rose's door, I hear screaming. I'm about to break down her door out of concern that it's her screaming when I realize it's a song.

The song is on full blast and I can barely make out a word of what the singers' screaming.

I knock as loud as I can but get no answer and I know it's because she can't hear me.

I feel a pang of guilt enter my chest.

_My entire fault, all my fault, all my fault_

I'm thankful that the halls are empty ….

I put my forehead against the door and feel something sting my eyes.

Tears.

**Rose's Point of View**

**_Sweat drips in my eyes …_**

**_Screams of lust we cry …_**

When I had gotten to my room hours ago everyone was kind enough to leave me be. Lissa had sent a message through the bond saying she would give me time to get through what ever I'm going through and then tell her.

**_Tonight, you are everything …_**

So now, I'm in my room listening to "Apology" by Alesana.

**_YOU'RE EVERYTHING_**

**_YOU'RE EVERYTHING TO ME NO MORE_**

**_AS I WAKE FROM THIS PERFECT DREAM_**

**_I'LL ESCAPE FROM EDEN'S WALLS_**

**_I CAN NOT STAY AND LIVE THIS LIE_**

**_FOR I NOW MUST THINK ONLY TO MYSELF…_**

That was the screaming part that actually had a really good rhythm. This is probably my new favorite song.

**_And to think you will not be scared OR SURPISED IF I SEVERED ALL THESE TIES_**

**_THIS IS THE END_**

I can't get myself to believe Dimitri still loves me

**_I'll loose myself in anguish for tonight_**

How do I know he's not lying to me again?

**_Help me get over you_**

And Tasha? She's as big of a bitch as I thought.

**_I FEEL SO NUMB TO SEE THIS BITTER END_**

She NEVER won Dimitri fare in square. She stole him.

From me!

**_IT HAS COME TO THIS ONE LAST KISS_**

**_BROKEN PIECES WILL NOT MEND TO SAVE OUR PAST _**

**_SAVE OUR PAST NOW!_**

Now I know why Christian has been so upset. Because now he knows his aunt turned me and Dimitri in. He knows what a bitch she is too!

**_I'll loose myself in anguish for tonight_**

**_Help me get over you _**

**_ONE LAST FALSE APOLOGY_**

**_Help me get over you_**

I can feel myself burn with hatred so easily.

**_NOW WE MUST LET GO … URGENCY_**

**_OVERWHELMS ME AS I MUST RESTRAIN _**

I can't stop the warm tears of betrayal flood down my face.

**_MY FLOOD OF TEARS_**

**_I REFUSE TO BE SLAVE TO YOUR FALSE_**

**_BEAUTY AGAIN …_**

Why did Dimitri have to leave in the first place? Why did he have to be best friends' with

queen bitch Tasha?

**_I'll loose myself in anguish for tonight_**

**_Help me get over you_**

**_ONE LAST FALSE APOLOGY_**

**_Help me get over you_**

If Dimitri thinks he "loved" me enough to leave me, then he obviously didn't "love" me enough to stay here and fight for us. Though i can't help but always love him AND hate him.

**_In my mind_**

**_Blood drips from your eyes_**

Tasha needs to suffer. Dimitri needs to suffer …….

**_YOUR BEAUTIFUL,_**

**_Last good-bye_**

……. again …….

**Dun, dun, DUUNNN**

**By the way "Apology" is my new fave song and it goes well with this chapter so I had to put it in!!!!**

**Good? Bad? Taco?**

**Let me know!**

**Review please!**

**Or I'll type slower …….**


	11. Broken and Wounded are Different

**Sorry it took me a while to UD. I've been sorta busy but here it is!!!! AGAIN thank you to all who review and leave advice. And sorry this chapt is a lil short and also sorry to those of you are getting impatient waiting for Dimitri and Rose to get back together!!!! Hopefully this chapter will help you forgive me a little….**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of VA. I wish I did.**

**P.S: The song for the last chapter is obviously "Apology" by Alesana **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eleven

Broken and Wounded are Different 

**Kirova's Point of View**

**(When she sees the tape)**

"Now Mister Zelkos," I addressed Jesse. "If you sneak into the girl Dhampir dorm one more time, you will be expel-"

"HERE!" I was cut off short as Tasha Ozera ran into my office waving a tape in her hand.

Alberta came running in after her.

"What is the meaning of this Miss. Ozera and Guardian Petrov?" I questioned them as Tasha pulled out my AV T.V from the corner of my office. Knowing Tasha's past, I'm not sure if I can trust her disgraceful presence.

Alberta came to my side and started to explain as Tasha tried to figure out the VCR.

"Apparently Miss. Ozera has a video of Rose Hathaway and Guardian Belikov she would like to share." Just as she spoke, the academy's gym appeared on the TV screen, with Rose and Dimitri Belikov ........

**Rose's Point of View**

Tasha needs to suffer more than Dimitri.

I realize that as I'm heading off to church.

As a complicated fact, I love Dimitri – with all my heart actually and with what's left of my soul. But I feel something in my subconscious reminding me of how lost I was when he was gone. When he left me.

Ok, new plan: Today I will not worry about Dimitri OR Tasha OR the rumors. I will go to church, relax, eat some food, hang out with Liss, and sleep.

Sounds like fun, I know.

Entering the academy's church, I spot Dimitri in the last pew. He is so easily spotted … damn his god-like looks.

He was staring off into space out the small window where frost covered the glass. His features seemed thoughtful and his brilliant brown eyes were so full with agony …

I shook my head and then did something that surprised me and Dimitri. Mostly me.

I walked over to where he sat and sat down.

Then he looked at me and I could see only see thankfulness in his eyes and I can also see him loose his breath.

"Hey Comrade." I smile at him and I swear the look on his face …. is like Christmas morning to a five year-old. I feel something flutter in my chest from that look. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by the priest.

"Good morning all beloved." Says the priest in a loud, gracious voice.

"Good morning, Father." The church including myself and Dimitri say in return. I only look forward – though I can sense Dimitri's eyes boring into my.

I smile despite myself the whole time the priest is talking.

When it's over, I stand along side Dimitri.

"See ya tomorrow." I say to him before he can say anything, and then I leave.

I really hope I still have my practices with him.

During my walk to the commons for food, my mind wonders till I get there. I grab two chocolate donuts and relax into my chair at my usual table.

It comes to my attention that I haven't been chastised by any of the novices for my little "show" from yesterday.

There are very little people in the commons at the moment and there all just eating. I shrug to myself and settle myself back into my seat just as Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and Eddie walk in through the doors.

As soon as they see me, they walk directly towards my table.

"Rose," Eddie says. Sitting across from me. "What's been up? What was that yesterday?"

I don't expect Lissa to get on my case because I still haven't told her I'm prepared to talk. She sits next to me silently with Christian sitting across from her staring at me. Adrian sits beside me with a drink in his hand. (Surprise, surprise)

I let out a sigh and look at Eddie who has only concern and weariness in his eyes again.

I finally answer him, "Just … the rumor …. sort of …. got outta ….control. And I …. sort of…. got outta …. control."

Eddie had a knowing look in his eyes, "Yeah, I guess that's what I thought."

Eddie when up to get food from the line with Adrian who was silent the whole time but kept gazing at me.

I continued to finish my donuts in silence and I can see Christians head hanging low from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Liss, wanna hang out later?" I ask her when she comes back from the feeders with Christian.

Her whole face lights up. "Of course! Let's go now. I'll see you later Christian."

She snatches my wrist and starts pulling me to the door then half drags me to my room.

"Jeesh Liss!" She pushed me to sit down on my bed.

Then she erupted with her undying question.

"Tell me everything! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

She sat at my desk chair in front of me. I put my hands on her shoulders to keep her from exploding.

"Lissa calm down! Listen …." I told, I told her everything. About how I was woken up yesterday, how I beat up those Guardians, about the video tape, and how I discovered it was all Tasha's fault. That part shocked her the most. She also now understood why Christian's been so down and ashamed. I realized that Christian knows the rumors are true.

Eventually after she asked some more questions I told her that I really wanted to be by myself and being Lissa – she understood sweetly.

I was left alone in my room alone.

So I did what has helped me through the past month and last couple of days.

I put on music.

Something about focusing on the rhythm, beat, and lyrics of music just calms me in an unknown way that I really can not explain.

I put my ipod on my ihome and scroll through the listing of songs till I choose a song I'm in the mood for.

Pushing play, I put the song on low and lay in bed.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

"Broken" played, by Seether and Amy Lee. My eyes lightly close as I try to even my breathing.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome **_

_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_

_**You don't feel me here anymore**_

Then only she sang …

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Then together they sang the chorus …

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

I'm not broken, I'm wounded. That's worst.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

There's a soft knock at my door. I stand up and answer it.

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone…. away**_

My eyes lock with breath-taking brown eyes.

_**You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore….**_

**Good? Bad? Gummy bear?**

**Review!!!!**

**And please check out my other FF called **

"**Vampire Academy Poems"**

**:D**


	12. Sarcasm

**Thank you very, very much to my reviewers. Especially the reviewers that make me laugh :D So I hope all you Rozka fans enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, but I do not own anything of VA**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is obviously "Broken" by Seether ft Amy Lee. You can see all the songs for each chapter on my profile. They are all my favorite songs :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Twelve

Sarcasm 

Brown eyes… those brown eyes belong to none other than Dimitri Belikov.

The next thing to happen, happened so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it.

Dimitri nearly sprinted inside my room – taking my hands with him – and pinned them to the back of my door along with the rest of my body.

Déjà vu.

Except this time when he pinned me, it wasn't full of anger and hard against my wrists. Instead his hold on me is soft and his fingers are laced with mine against the door.

He leans and puts his forehead on mine and rests there. His eyes bore into mine.

"Roza," I hear his voice quaver. I must be dreaming. "I don't know what's happened. All I know is that, Roza, I love you. I love more then anything in this twisted, messed up world. And I'm sorry – I am so, so sorry. Please say you forgive me…"

Ok, now I KNOW I'm dreaming.

But I feel the warmth of his skin.

The sorrow, love, and guilt in his words and eyes.

I know.

I lean in closer and brush my lips across his.

"What do you think?" I breathe, before I crush my lips onto his. He returns the gesture genuinely.

His gentle hands cup my face and I wrap my arms around his neck to keep him close.

Right now, in his sweet embrace, the missing part of my soul … just mends. Like I feel complete and I almost feel like I'm drowning.

I now know the difference between "broken" and "wounded" and why being wounded hurts more. "Broken" is when you've lost a piece, when you can no longer work right. "Wounded" is when what ever it is that hurts you, will always be there and it's painful. So you could think of it like this: If someone broke your arm off, you'd just be missing a piece of yourself and you can't do what you could when you had that arm. But if some one shot you, you would purely die without aid. You would suffer and all the while the wound would slowly kill you.

Dimitri suddenly stops, and glances at me. "Why are you crying, my love?"

What? was i crying? Well i could care less so i just told him with my eyes, _I am happy. _My lips find his again.

After a pure three minutes of kissing in bliss, we pull away to breath, keeping our foreheads together.

"Tasha's doing something," he says bluntly. "I'm not sure what."  
I shake my head. I could care less about Tasha Ozera!

"Dimitri," his eyes open after they had lightly closed. I close mine. "Just know, that if you ever leave me again, I _will _kill you this time. Is that clear?"

In acknowledgment, he lightly swept his lips over my closed eyes and breathed: "Crystal."

He leans in to kiss me again. "I love you," the words escape my lips against his lips and they feel…. right.

He freezes and stares into my eyes. He looks like he's about to cry. "_Thank you._"

And after another three minutes of happiness and of just gazing at each other, he says, "Curfew." I nod my head knowing he has guarding shift at this time. We untangle ourselves and he walks over to the door and opens it.

"And by the way, Comrade" I proudly announce as he stands outside my room. He raises his eyebrow. "Tasha Ozera is going down." I shut my door. I walked over to my ihome and shut it off with a giant grin on my face.

He loves me!! He really, really loves me!!!!!

Oh god, I might just be dead and in heaven.

And to make everything even better … I love him back!

I love the warmth in his dark brown eyes, his fight for self control like me, the sexiness of his Russian accent, the touch of his skin …

Damn I love that man.

**Dimitri's Point of View**

I'm trying again.

I am at Rose's door again. And this time, the music she is listening to is lower and scream-less.

Before I knock I think of why I love Rose ….

I love her free spirit nature, her humor, the feeling I get when we lock gazes, her undying fight for self control, her sacrifices for everyone else but her self, the beautiful sound of her voice ….

I knock on the door three times.

She opens the door slowly.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

I can't control myself. I swiftly take her hands, shut her door, and press her back against the door. And just stare at her confounded features.

"Roza," I unsuccessfully hide the nervous quaver in my voice. "I don't know what's happened. All I know is that, Roza, I love you. I love more then anything in this twisted, messed up world. And I'm sorry – I am so, so sorry. Please say you forgive me…"

Those words I speak are one hundred percent true.

I expect her to either say she forgives me, or hatefully kick me out of her room.

Instead she puts her lips to my mine. "What do you think?" She leans and kisses me full force.

Ah, there's Rose's precious sarcasm.

I kiss her back with as much as intensity.

My hands lift to caress her goddess face and I feel her strong arms wrap around my neck.

I suddenly feel warm droplets of water on my cheeks and realize; "Why are you crying, my love?" i ask her and can tell by her bewildered expression that she didn't even know she was crying. In her eye's, i find my answer: She's happy.

Her lips meet mine once again and our mouths move in harmony.

We break the kiss after a couple minutes to breath, when a thought comes to my mind.

"Tasha's doing something," I state out of the blue. "I'm not sure what."  
She shakes her head and gives me a look that clearly says 'like-I-give-a-damn'.

I close my eyes my eyes in thought but open them when she says, "Dimitri," her eyes close "Just know, that if you ever leave me again, I _will _kill you this time. Is that clear?"

I brush my lips over hers, "Crystal." I go to kiss her again when she breaths: "I love you."

My heart sinks in my chest.

She forgives me … she loves me.

My eyes start sting. _Get it together Belikov_

"_Thank you."_

After a few moments of silence and enjoying the warmth of our embrace, I realize the time. "Curfew." I have the guarding shift in a few minutes. Damn it.

She nods and removes her arms from my neck.

I open her door and stand outside her room.

"And by the way, Comrade" She proudly announces. I raise my eyebrow. "Tasha Ozera is going down."

She then closes the door.

Oh great. A cat fight.

I shake my head as I leave her dorm.

As long as Rose still loves me, I don't give a damn about Tasha. Because I will always love Roza right back.

That means way more trouble ahead.

Perfect.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Sugar cookie?**

**Please review!!!!**

**:D**


	13. Shadows

**This is my favorite chapter – I got to put my wiccan knowledge into this so the color/gem/rune facts are all true. Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers!!!! :D You guyz really make my day. So I hope you like this chapter 'cause it was my favorite to write. Enjoy!!!!!**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "All Around Me" by Flyleaf**

**P.S.S I'm making this story a bit more juicier, it'll be shocking ; )**

Chapter Thirteen

Shadows 

Pink and white carnations soft peddles tickle my bare feet.

They surround me in there beautiful scent. The way the flowers stand tall on the green stems gives pride in beauty. Pure white roses mix in the rows of the carnations in innocence. The whole field all together is pale pink, clean white, and dark green from the stems. The colors symbolize feminine, purity, and health – adding together giving me this perfect harmony feeling.

The sky above my head is an ice blue and the air around me is so open and clear that it's almost _too _easy to breathe. I lifted my arms out wide and breathed in the scent of my surroundings. I fall lightly back onto my back landing in a soft patch of carnations. I rest on my elbows to admire my bright yellow skirt and white singlet. Tied around my neck is a lilac purple amethyst stone – my birth stone – woven on a sand brown string. The amethyst is precisely cut in a way that has nine sides to it. The purple from the stone starts to lift my spirits even more, I know for a fact the amethyst stone is very spiritual.

And as the cool breeze moves my hair into my face, I see I have red highlights in my brunette hair!

I have always wanted red highlights, but I never really had the permission or time to have them done. I think the red suits me well. Red is the color of fire and blood - red sends trances of strength, love, aggression, and lust. Red has always been my favorite color and I love the way it looks in my hair.

I let out a happy sigh and lean all the way back so I'm complete laying in the meadow.

"This. Is. Bliss."

If only I could stay in this gracious space that is my heaven. I would seriously do anything to stay here.

Out of now where, graceful butterflies immerged from the garden. They're like a heard – there are so many. Some are orange and black – Monarchs -, navy blue ones – Blue Morphos -, and other butterfly's are red-orange – Painted Lady. They flew above where I lay.

But there is something about these butterflies that make them different from normal ones.

Shadows follow the butterflies like auras. The shadows are deep and dark grey – the color of fear, emptiness, and lack of life. 

I sit up and watch the butterflies flutter higher from my movement. Like a magnet. Then the butterflies start to fly off down the center of the garden towards the horizon. I rise to my feet and carefully follow the heard of butterflies.

As they fly, they make a shape. 

It looks like and H except the line in the middle is slanted to the right.

"_Hagalaz…" _A whispered voice travels to where I walk in a quiet murmur. I stop and spin around. Nothing. I turn back to the butterflies and keep walking.

"_Destruction …negative …" _That voice! I spin around again and get in my fighting stance which wasn't easy due to the fact I'm wearing a long skirt. "_The one with the mistake. The one with her soul at stake." _The voice hissed out. I scan the garden once again and see nothing but the breath-taking flowers. "_She has fallen without knowing. She is winning without it showing. She is the __**opprobrium **__…" _

The what? Is that Latin or something?

"Who is _she?_" I ask aloud to the voice. 

There is no answer.

I turn around to see the butterflies are gone. I look around to see them way off in the distance, closer to the horizon.

I run towards them as they continue to fly. As I get closer, the darkness around them seems to escalate. I'm close behind them when they suddenly disappear. Into the horizon.

Taking a step closer, I see the horizon as a bold white line. I squint my eyes at it as it starts to glow brightly and the line get's thicker. Another step towards it and I actually step _inside _it. In front of me I see blank white floors and white walls though I'm not even sure if they're walls, I just can't tell because everything's the same shade.

But most importantly, I see the shadow butterflies swarming around as if dancing – only there shadows are gone. _I want to go back to the meadow NOW._

I turn on my heels and breathe a sigh of relief when I see the garden in full view. I take a step towards it-I walk into a glass window instead.

The window covers the meadows scenery. I feel like a mime when my hands trace over the window like I'm "trapped in a box" and I start to panic. I hit my fits against the glass and hear a soft thud from the impact but nothing else happens. 

I look over the window dreamily and enviously.

Then I gaze at the ice blue sky I love so much, when it instantly starts to turn storm grey. Hunks of hail start crashing from the sky and land over the meadow. The flowers become pelted to the ground. It hails, and hails, and hails till everything is a dull grey. 

I sink to my knees and look behind me.

The butterflies … lay limp and lifeless on the floor. They might only be bugs but the sight of it … depressing. I'm now given the chance to count how many there are and count up to fifth teen dead butterflies. 

I sigh and my head drops. I'm surprised to see my bright yellow skirt is now plain white. What the hell? 

I slide to my side and lay curled up. My amethyst necklace falls in front of my face. It's still a gorgeous purple lilac color. My fingers clutch at it.

"_Shadows…." _Oh no, the voice is back. _"Once death…" _I squeeze my eyes shut trying to ignore the voice, but it gets louder. "_… again alive…" _I clutch my necklace tighter and wrap my arms around myself as the temperature drops till its freezing. "_… will always be …" _A violent shiver runs down my spine. Cold breath at my neck, "_…. Soul deprived!"_

"Damn it!"

I furiously shake in my bed awake. My body is coated with sweat and my sheets are tangled around my limbs. The sun beats down at me from my window and I look at my clock to see its only 3 P.M. (Our A.M)

I grunt and can't hold back my chattering teeth.

What in gods name just happened?

I was dreaming; yes I know that but what WAS THAT? Honestly, that was the most frightening dream I have ever experienced!

I untangle my sweat soaked sheets from my body and walk to my window and open it.

The weathers nice. Not to cool, not to hot. Very good weather for late winter.

I run my hand through my knotted hair and try to stop my shivering and teeth chattering.

The thing that caught my attention the most were the words "hagalaz" and "opprobrium"

And that shape the butterflies made, it reminds me of a rune.

I put my head in my hands as a painful migraine pounds against my scull and the back of my eyes.

I can't believe I've gone from happiest woman alive because I got to be in Dimitri's arms, and now...?

Back to hell apparently.

**How was that?**

**Good? Bad? Ham?**

**Please, please let me know!!!**

**REVIEW**

**I want at least 10 reviews b4 the next chapter, please!  
**


	14. Riddles

**Here's my Christmas present …. Chapter 14!!! I made it 5 pages long and though it doesn't really explain her dream, it tells a little about it. And there's a cliff hanger but you'll live. Once again – thank you all very, very, very much for you reviews. Please keep reviewing if you want me to continue 'cause I need inspiration to keep writing :D**

**P.S Last chapters' song is "Utah" by Emarosa **

Chapter Fourteen

Riddles 

My head was a complete and utter daze as I walked to practice.

And it still is a complete and utter daze when I walk into the gym and see Alberta sitting on the bleachers with crossed legs.

_Oh joy…_

I try to hide the embarrassment I feel. Because Alberta had been there to witness the video tape …

"Hey Guardian Petrov, what are you doing here?"

She raises an eyebrow and stands, walking over to me at the door. "Hasn't anyone mentioned it to you? Your practices with Guardian Belikov will now be monitored for … safety reasons." Now I was the one to raise my eyebrow. Gee I wonder what those "safety reasons" are!

"O….k" I go to the locker room to change into my sweats and walk back into the gym and see Alberta leaning against the back wall and Dimitri fixing the mats in the center. When I got closer he noticed me and gave me a soft smile that got my heart pounding. It's been a while since I've felt like this but it's really good to be back. I was about to say 'hey comrade' but I settled for just saying "hey" when I got a funny thought. If I called Dimitri comrade, would Alberta think of it as some playmate nickname? I stifle a laugh.

"Hello Rose."

"What are we gonna do today?" I sling my gym bag off my shoulders and toss it to the floor as he straitens from being hunched over the mat. He ties his showy brown hair at the back of his neck in a ponytail.

"We are going to do some laps around the track."

Mmmm ….. Outside with Dimitri, not under the watchful eyes of Alberta, "running laps" …. Sounds like a lot of fun.

I saw something glisten in Dimitris eyes and I'm glad he was facing me with his back to Alberta who was some-what narrowing her eyes at us.

"Alright, let's go." Hopefully I was able to hide my enthusiasm in those three words. I saw him grin for about a slight second before he composed himself and started towards the gym's doors where Alberta was standing by.

Then Alberta started to push open the door and walk through.

"Oh, when you said monitoring the practices…." She finishes for me, "I mean monitor as in the annoying stalking way." Alberta walks out side towards the track.

I look up at Dimitri at my side who is looking down at me.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I whisper to him as we walk silently behind Alberta.

"Never got the chance to. I'm sorry."

I gave him a small nod to show I forgave him. I'm still a little confused from last night. Thankfully after I woke from my dream/nightmare I was able to fall to sleep – dreamlessly. Though when I woke up again, I looked up "Hagalaz" and "opprobrium" on my computer. Apparently "hagalaz" is a rune that means hail; destruction. And "Opprobrium" is Latin for disgraced.

Weird.

When we reach the track, Alberta goes to sit on the edge of the running track near the grass. Dimitri and I walk to the starting line.

"What do you say we race?" I questioned him, grinning. He grinned back and began to announce the distance: "Five laps." I smile and get ready to run alongside him. "On your mark," he calls "get set-"

"GO!" I shout for him and sprint off, leaving him in the dust. He of course soon catches up and starts to surpass me. "Oh hell no." I picked up the pace and became easily at the same pace as him. "I'm sorry, Dimitri." I tell him bluntly.

He looks at me confounded.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For, you know, kicking your ass."

His features suddenly turn sober with grief. "I deserved every part of that, Rose. I still do." We ran past the finish line once, also passing Alberta who wouldn't stop staring at us intently.

"No, no you don't" It had felt good to let go of all my anger, but I know I hurt him and even though he sort of did deserve it …. Wait, where was I going with this?  
Point is, he doesn't deserve it _anymore._

"Thank you, Roza. I'm still trying to figure out our situation."

"What situation?" He squints his eyes trying to find the words to explain.

"I mean the situation that Tasha has going on," I clench my teeth at the name. "She's still doing something … we're obviously not friends anymore but I think she thinks we still are."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"A couple days ago. She compelled me."

"Into to doing WHAT?" Something boiled in me. Rage.

"I haven't got a clue," he said in genuine honesty and I can tell he really wishes he knew. We finished another lap.

"What do you think she's doing?"

"No idea. But I really wish I knew _why _she's doing what she's doing. It doesn't make any sense."

I started to pass him a little but he pushed his legs faster.

"Well what _can _she do? Other then compulsion, it's not like she can harm us." Dimitris face turned thoughtful. At the moment I'm really not afraid of Tasha, all I know is that she will be receiving payback. And I will be the one to deliver it.

"True and you'll get your chance." He knows me so well, "But if it wasn't for the fact that Tasha is and Ozera and is royal, then I'd have her beaten to a pulp."  
"Whoa Dimitri." I've never heard him talk like this before … it's sort of sexy. "Are you trying to smooth talk me?"

He lets out a full-hearted chuckle; we passed the finish line and Alberta for a third time. Alberta was talking on her cell phone but I could see her eyes still boring into us as we run.

Thankfully me legs haven't started to burn in pain yet because I really want to keep up with Dimitri.

"If anything, Roza, I don't need smooth talk." My heart skipped two beats at the way he growled my name.

"We'll see about that!" I exclaim and push my legs as fast as they can go. I quickly surpass Dimitri and I don't have to turn around to know that he's right my heels.

"Don't tempt me!" He shouts to me as he runs three feet past me grinning.

"No way Comrade!" I go faster if that's even possible and I am soon right beside Dimitri running so fast – we're basically flying.

We finish our fourth lap in no time and are soon close to the last lap side by side. I can

see Alberta gaping at us and I smile despite myself. We had only been running for two minutes and based on the length of the track, we've run three miles.

"You're very talented, Roza." Oh, now I see how it is. He's trying to distract me because he knows I'm going to beat him.

He is so on.

"Well, Dimitri, you should see all the other things I'm talented at." My voice dangerously low, I shot him my best man-eating smile. His eyes bulged. Got him! And just like that; I ran past him and the finish line. "HA! In your face!" I yell trying to catch my breath as Dimitri starts laughing and Alberta continues to gape. "I won, I won, I won. Who won? I won!" By now I'm throwing my hands in front of Dimitris smiling face.

"Alright, I get - I get. You won. Congratulations." He speaks with sarcasm, pride, and some lust from what I had said. I laugh at him and fall on my but beside where he sits trying to catch both of our breath.

"That was very impressive, Rose." Alberta praises, standing from the grass and putting her cell phone in her pocket. "You've taught her well, Belikov." _Oh yes he has. _It's been so long since I've been this happy other then last night when Dimitri was in my room. Thinking of last night brought back the dream into my thoughts. I sigh but keep the smile on my face.

"I guess it's time to redeem myself. Combat. In the gym. Now, Hathaway." Dimitri orders with a grin threatening his lips. We get to our feet and all head to the gym.

"You are so on."

-xXx-

Dimitri most definitely did redeem him self.

He beat me four times in combat – each time pinning me to the mat.

I beat him once, which he said was pure luck. Yeah right.

Alberta simply watched us the whole time. I kind of felt weird with her just watching us. Creepy.

I'm on my to meet Lissa for breakfast in an incredibly good mood.

She must have noticed because she made me explain every single detail of what happened between me and Dimitri last night when we were walking to the commons.

And again, I was surprised all the whispering and stares has stopped.

"Uh Lissa, why hasn't anyone …." The answer appeared in my head after Lissa's memories popped into my mind. "Lissa! You compelled everyone to forget?!"

She seemed taken back from my out burst but said, "No, I compelled them to leave you alone. Rose, you don't deserve half the shit you get." Whoa Liss. She'd never really talked like that before.

"Liss are you ok?" I ask her and put my hand lightly on her pale shoulder.

She looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel … bad. Rose you are such a good person, and yet everyone is just so …"

"I understand Liss," I really do "but please let me know the next time you do something like this. Please?"

She gives me a soft smile. "I promise."

"Thank you …. And thank you." I said for both reasons.

We walk into the commons smiling and sit down next to each other at our table. Christian walks out of the feeders and comes over our table, gives Lissa a kiss, and sits across from her. "Hello Lissa." He smiled at her and she smiles back. They spend a few seconds gazing at each other.

"Ew. Gag" I pretend to puke over the table and receive a playful smack on my arm from Lissa and a death glare from Christian. Ha ha. I ruined their moment.

"Sup peoples." Interrupts Eddie. He comes over to the table smiling and sits across from me.

"Is peoples even a word?" I ask him hiding a smile. He taps his chin with his finger and pretends to be in deep thought.

"Yup."

We all laugh and get our breakfast. After that we all made plans to watch movies after classes and my evening practice, in one of the lounges. As we were making the plans, I realized that Christian was back to his old self. Maybe he got over the fact that his aunt is a man-stealing, psychotic, messed up whor-

"Bye Rose. See ya later." Lissa interrupted my rant. I wave them goodbye and head to my room to chill out and maybe make sense of my dream in the thirty minutes I have before class. I start humming a random song and decide that I'm music hungry so I put my ipods ear buds in from my pocket and listen to Michael Jackson "Billie Jean". **(Rest in Peace MJ!!!)**

As I'm walking into the Dhampir dorm, I sense someone walking besides me. I take one ear bud out look up to see it's Adrian.

"Hello Little Dhampir." He says smiling lazily. I give a small smile of my own.

"You know, Adrian, I do have a name."

He lets out a small chuckle. "Well get used to not hearing my voice at all for a while."

We've reached my door, I look at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

He runs his hand through his massy hair and I let us into my room.

"I'm going to the Royal Court tonight for a couple weeks."

That's a little shocking.

"Oh no. How ever will I go on without seeing your face or hearing your voice? God kill me now." Very dramatically, I collapse on my bed with the back of my hand on my forehead.

Adrian shakes his head at me and sits at my desk. I sit up, grinning, and notice what he's wearing. He has on a white button up shirt with longs sleeves, the cuffs are rolled up on his arms. He's also wearing black dress pants and matching black dress shoes. Whoa.

"Where are you going?" I ask him, gesturing to his professional attire.

"I just told you, genius." He retorts smirking. I throw my pillow at him and it whacks him in the face. I start laughing when he throws it back at me and I dodge.

"To think I came here to say goodbye." He gets up looking angry – though I can tell he's acting.

"Wait no no. I'll be good and say bye." I say standing up and walking to where he stands in front of the door. Actually, I don't want him to leave "angry" with me. He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug. "Why are you going anyway?"

"My aunt" his aunt is the Queen Bitch "wants me to come visit and attend to some Court meetings." He rolls his eyes. He kisses my forehead and walks outside my door.

"Bye Adrian."

"Stay safe, Little Dhampir." He turns from my door and walks down the hall.

I sigh and close my door, returning to my bed. I lie down and stare up at my white ceiling. I now have twenty minutes before for I have first period – Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques.

_So let's see,_ I focus on my dream from last night, _I started off really happy, then I saw butterflies with shadows surrounding them and I fallowed. I heard whispered voices that said Hagalaz after the butterflies made the shape of Hagalaz, and then the voice said "Opprobrium" which I know now is Latin for "Disgraced" … and the whisper spoke riddles …_

As much as I try, I can't fully remember the riddles. Something like … _The one with the … mistake? The one with her …. soul? …at stake? _I think that was the first one. _She has forgotten- no. It's "She has FALLEN" not forgotten. She has fallen without knowing. She is winning without … it showing? _I think that's the second riddle the voice said. _Once death …again alive. Will never- no. Will always be…_

The last word is on the tip of my tongue, yet it's tuck in the back of my head.

I realize my twenty minutes are up and I need to get to the gym for my first class. On my way there, I still focus on that last riddle.

_Once death, again alive. Will always be … Once death, again alive. Will always be … Once death, again alive. Will always be … Once death, again alive. Will always be …_

My answer enters my mind as I step into the gym and see a woman with raven black hair in the center.

…_. Soul deprived!!!_

**Sorry for the Cliffy :) I might take a break from writing over the holidays**

**We'll see**

**Was this chapter good? Bad? Dalmatian?**

**Review so I can keep writing!!!! :D**

**Happy holidays everyone!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and please check out my new story of Vamp Academy called "Painful Past"  
**


	15. Getting Started

**Hello again!!! Thank u to all my reviewers but I think I could use some more reviews with my other story :D (Just Saying) Sorry this chapter is really short but guess what? The moment you all have been waiting for is here …. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of VA**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "Thoughtless" by Korn (Or Evanescence)**

Chapter Fifth teen  
Getting Started 

"Well, well, well. Look who it is…" Very loud and clear I announce out into the empty gym … empty other then the man-stealing Scarface in the center of the damn gym.

"Hello Rose." Says Scarface as I get closer to her. I cross my arms, two feet away from her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I spat out.

She smiles, "I'm going to be teaching this class today." Ugh. There she goes; acting all innocent. Two can play at that game.

"Oh really? This will be fun." I say smiling sweetly at her. She smiles wider – showing her teeth – just as the other Novices enter the room. They give Tasha questioning stares and surround the mat me and Tasha are standing on. Tasha grins at them all – how annoying.

"As a treat, I will be facing each of you in a combat fight to test your skills." There was a small "ooh: and "awww" that spread through the Novices. I just got an idea. "Who would like to go first?"

"ME!"

I run and collide with Tasha. She soars through the room and I follow sprinting. She gets to her feet but since the only fighting training she's had is marital arts …. She stumbles trying to get her stepping. I don't give her a single second before my throat makes contact with her cheek. She falls on the hard wood floor, since we are now off the mat. I hear the Novices gasp.

"C'mon Scarface. Round two!" I shout, strutting my way back to the mat. I feel a death glazed adrenaline rush through my veins as I glare with all my hate and frustration as she stands up. There is a huge black and blue bruise on her cheek.

This is her time to suffer – for everything she has done … this bitch is gonna get it!

The look on her face is pure fury, which only gets my adrenaline pulsing more.

She sets her self two feet away from me again but still facing me. I think I see a little blood spilling from her lips.

I smile.

"FIGHT, FIGHT!" Someone shouts from the crowd and that's all the push I need. I lunge at Tasha, my foot kicking out and hitting her square in her stomach. She doubles over giving me the perfect chance to grab her by her jet black hair and pull her to the floor. Where I –of course- bitch slap her.

I'm ready for round three; I walk over to the mat again wait for her to get up. When she does, she looks pissed. "That's enough!" She yells in my direction. Oh hell no. I'm just getting started.

I spring again and send a forceful punch right at her nose, and I kick her in the knees making her fall and clutch her broken nose. I look down and glare at her.

"You filthy son of a bitch." I whisper down to her with angry venom leaking into my words. "I don't know what you did to Dimitri, but it's over now."

Tash looks up at me with a bloody nose and she's … smiling?

"Oh, Rose. I'm just getting started."

She had just used the words I had in my head. Her smile is freaking the shit out of me. I give her one last hateful glare, then stalk out of the room with shouts calling after me.

**Good? Bad? Potato?**

**Let me know and please review!  
Your reviews help me type faster:D**


	16. Realization

**Hey people! :D I have a few things to say bout wat I'm writing. First of all: I know that last chapter is really short but that's the way I planned it and it'd be too difficult to do anything bout it now :) Second: I've been sorta in a writers block so any ideas are very much appreciated :D And lastly: Just know that I wasn't gonna write AT ALL over the holidays so it might take me a while to update. Anyway, here is chapter 16!!!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of VA (Wish I did!)**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "Count me in" by Framing Hanely**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Six teen  
Realization 

Damn …. I feel really good right now.

I just literally kick Tasha's ass!

Yet what she said has me a little shaken. But I can't worry about that now – well actually I do. That's why I'm on my way to find Dimitri.

That is much more difficult then it sounds due to the fact I can't let a single Guardian or teacher see me or else I'll get in trouble for skipping class and beating up a Moroi. Shit I forgot about that – I'm going to get into trouble for what I did.

I enter the Guardians dorm and search of Dimitri. Luckily there's no Guardian at the front desk so I sneakily run through the halls till I end up in front of Dimitri's door. My fist crashes against the door repeatedly till the door swings open and I'm staring into the eyes of a bewildered Russian.

"Rose what is going on? What did you do?"

Why is it that when I go to him he always thinks I did something bad …. never mind.

"I beat up Tasha in combat class, she said something about "just getting started", and then I skipped class." The beginning came out in a rush.

Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry what was that first part?"  
I sigh. "I. Beat. Up. Tasha. Did you hear that time?"

The look that comes over Dimitri's face is a mix of pride, shock, and a look that obviously says "great Rose, more trouble."

He nods once and lets me into his room. As I step in side, the memories of the lust charm easily enter my mind. I avoid the bed and walk straight to the couch to sit. He comes over and sits beside me.

"So," he says. "After you beat Tasha up, she said she's 'just getting started' … what does that mean?"

"I don't know! But remember this morning, what you said? You think she's doing something or planning something? Well I agree with you."

Dimitri's expression was thoughtful; very thoughtful. So I continue ranting ….

"She was smiling and it was freaking the shit outta me. And that whole class saw me kick her ass so now I'm in even bigger trouble. But it's her fault! She doesn't know how to defend her stupid ass-"

"Roza," Dimitri interrupts my rant. "Settle down, please. We need to think of what Tasha is _really _capable of."

"Dimitri, she's only capable of compulsion and being a son of a bitch …. can't think of anything else." He gave me a look that said "you are so not helping" but I simply can not help myself!

"Do you know what element she specializes in?"

Is he serious? "Duh, Dimitri. She specializes in fire. Because – hello! At the ski lodge meeting, she lit that guys' sweater on _fire_."

"Yes but are we positive about that?" Ok, where the hell is he going with this?

"Yeah we _are _positive about this, unless you think that we all just imagined the fire she caused." He still has that thoughtful look on his face. "This is getting us nowhere Dimitri! What are we supposed to do?" My mind is in a haze of confusion.

Dimitri shakes his head, muttering something unintelligible that sounded like "forget it".

I'm suddenly ambushed with a painful migraine.

"Ah, _perfect."_

"What's the matter?"

"I got a damn migraine again." I knead my temples with my hands trying to ease the pain.

"Go back to your room. I'll talk to Kirova and excuse you from class."

"Thanks Comrade." I barely manage to say through the pain of my head and rush past him and the door to my room. I run into my room, lock my door, and then collapse in my bed.

My migraine hurts more with every pulse of my blood. I decide that the best thing that can help me now is sleep. I crawl underneath my sheets and lay my head on my fluffy pillow.

Sleep comes easily and soothes my head ….

Dark blue roses ….. I have never seen let alone heard of blue roses yet they're all around me.

They stand high and tall on there emerald stems, and the color from the roses nearly blends in with the color of the sky. It looks like it's about to rain but I don't mind.

I kneel down and cup one of the roses in my hand and lean down to smell it. 

The scent is really hard to explain. It's like freesia only sweeter and a bit tangier if that makes any sense. I check the stem of the rose and see that it has no thorns. 

I smile to myself and fall back into a bed of roses.

Staring at the sky atop of me, I sit up using my elbows and see what I'm wearing.

I'm dressed in faded jean shorts and a green tank top.

There's also a familiar amethyst stone on a woven string tied around my neck like a pretty necklace. The stone is warm against my skin. 

I sigh happily, lean back down, and lightly close my eyes in complete bliss.

That is – until I hear a whispered hiss. 

"_She is confused …"_ I gasp and sit up straight. My eyes scan the meadow. "_She has abused …" _Where the hell is that coming from? "_She will loose …"_

_COME ON ROSE! DO SOMETHING._

What am I supposed to do? God this is so confusing!!!

"_When will she learn?"_

"Who the hell are you?" I call out. I hear a blood curling laugh echoed through the space. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" 

I feel cold breath at my neck. Spinning around, I see a woman …. Wearing a mask.

From what I can see, the woman has really dark black hair, and her mask is plain white and covers her face. She put a pale finger to her masked lips – like she's telling me to be quiet.

"Who are you?" I repeat and try not to notice the scared quaver in my voice.

She takes a step forward; I mirror the action by taking a step back.

Then I hear the voice whisper, "_Opprobrium …. Opprobrium …. Opprobrium!!"_

Disgraced ….

_Rose, RUN!_

I follow my instinct's instructions and turn around. Sprinting off into a run while the voice follows me.

"_You know me ….. but you do not know my secret!"_

I wince every time my feet destroy the roses with every step of my run. The meadow 

goes on of endless blue roses and the farther I get; the darker the sky turns.

"_You can not esssscape," _the voice hissed like a snake "_You are not sssssafe"_

The voice was singing now. _"You can not risk all at stake!"_

KEEP RUNNING ROSE! A voice inside my head yelled at me. 

I keep running-wait!

Rose Hathaway is not a damsel in distress.

She's a badass.

I stop running dead in my tracks and spin around. My eyes lock upon the masked woman multiple feet away from me in a patch of roses.

She looks so freakin' scary! But I don't show my fear in stead I just glare at her.

The wind picks up into a cold breeze. My amethyst necklace shakes against my skin.

"_Nothing is what it seems to be …." _Hisses the voice, "_darkness spreads through those ….. capable of misery …." _I continue to glare at the woman as she speaks from white unmoving lips. "_Rose …. You know me!"_

"God damn it!!"

Another nightmare … but that masked woman ….. I know who she is now.

Opprobrium; disgraced, jet black hair, the Hagalaz rune that meant destruction, the rhythms …

So the thing I'm trying to discover about my nightmares is really a person.

A person that is disgraced, has jet black hair, destructs, has a secret I don't know about, and from the rhythms from my other nightmare "has a mistake, her soul is at stake, she has fallen, and she is wining" …..

Is the person haunting my dreams Tasha?

* * *

**Good? Bad? Hawaiian drink with a cute lil umbrella?**

**Let me know! And also feel free to leave any advice!**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and please check out and review my other story "Painful Past"**

**(please:D)**


	17. Figured It Out

**I only have two things to say: Blood Promise gave me some info and anything can happen in Vampire Academy. That's all; thanks to my reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of VA**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "Uprising" by Muse**

Chapter Seventeen

Figured it out

Tasha …. How the hell would Tasha be haunting my dreams-

_Knock knock knock!_

The knocking at my door interrupts my thoughts. I stand from my messed up bed and run a hand through my hair in attempt to look at least decent. I walk to my door and open it to see Lissa.

"Hey, Liss." Trying to sound a little cheerful, I manage to smile.

Lissa looks me over, "Hi Rose …" she steps into my room and we exchange hugs. She eyed my tangled sheets on my bed but sat at the foot of the bed. "I heard you missed class. Are you alright? Can I heal anything?"

My hand instantly flew to my forehead and I stupidly realize that my migraine is gone.

"Ah, I just had a migraine. I slept and it went away … what time is it anyway?"

"Uh it's around four …."

"Four?!" I exclaimed. I slept that long? "Crap I missed lunch." As if right on cue, my stomach growled. Lissa started laughing and I searched my room till I found a granola bar. That should satisfy me for _now._

"C'mon Rose." Announces Lissa, she stands and walks to the door. I follow behind her.

"Where are we going?"

She smiles her sweet Lissa smile at me. "Where going to get you something to eat and to help me figure out why you've been so stressed."

-xXx-

"So what you telling me is …." Clarified Lissa, "That Tasha is a bigger chaotic creep because after you beat her up she was smiling and told you 'she's just getting started', and you've had really weird dreams that revolve around a changing beautiful meadow, dead butterflies, the Hagalaz rune, a voice that whispers riddles, and much more?" I nod my head and she continues: "And the last dream you had was of a woman in a white mask that had jet black hair and you think she's the voice?" I nod again. "And you also think its Tasha … Haunting your dreams?" I nod a third time.

We sit next to each other in an empty lounge of the Moroi dorms. There's a tray of French fries in front of us for me. I deliberately take one as Lissa turns thoughtful. Until she asks … "Rose, what does Tasha specialize in?"  
Ugh, Dimitri Déjà vu!

"Lissa she specializes in fire, you know that." This was really starting to get annoying.

"But it might be possible …." Lissa trails off. "C'mon spit it out Liss." I urge her to continue. She doesn't so I peak into her mind ….

"Lissa, it isn't possible for her to be a Spirit user!"

"You don't know that," she retorts. Is this what Dimitri was thinking?

"Uh yeah, I do. How else did she set that guys sweater on fire at the ski lodge …." She

sends a thought to me through the bond, "You think that if she is a Spirit user; she'd be able to use small parts of the other elements …. Like fire."

Lissa stares off into space, but nods.

Did this make sense … actually it does.

"Oh. My. God. Lissa! You're right! That's probably how she's able to haunt my dreams! She's a …. She's a dream walker like Adrian! No wait ... she doesn't _walk _through dreams; she _haunts_ them. And I don't even think she's doing it on purpose."

Lissa's face showed a big question mark. "Rose, what do you mean she isn't doing it on purpose??"

I bite my lip, thinking of a way to word my theory.

"I mean, in one of the dreams there was a riddle that sorta went like "_She has fallen without knowing_" something like that."

"But then why would she tell you "I'm just getting started"?"

Biting my lip again, I thought of my answer.

Then my answer found me.

"Spirits craziness!" I nearly shouted in the empty lounge; scaring Lissa with my outburst. "It's Spirits darkness leaking into her …. Making her go crazy like what happens with you. Except unlike you; she doesn't have a bond mate to take away the darkness …."

I am a genius!!!

Though I would have never expected anything like this to happen; I'm glad as hell I figured it out.

I leaped to my feet and started dancing around in a circle; singing: "I figured it _ouuuuuuuuut!_ I figure it _ouuuuuuuuut! _Go me, go me!"

Lissa stayed sitting - looking stunned.

She was a little creeped by what Tasha could do, yet she's also filled with relief and excitement that we found another Spirit user.

Lissa caught my hand and pulled me down to sit back beside her.

"Yeah we figured it out ….. but Rose, what do we do now?"

What do we do now?

-xXx-

I was unable to eat dinner.

My mind was in a stunned and negotiating haze that distracted me completely. So Lissa and I separated to out rooms and now I lie on my back, staring blankly at my pale white ceiling.

Realizing; that I always somehow end up like this – not physically speaking, more emotional and mentally.

Because I can't seem to think of what to do now.

Tasha is more powerful then I could ever expect, at the moment I really just wanted to run to Dimitri's room and explain my discovery and think of a plan … if only it wasn't way past curfew and if only I wasn't dead tired.

And in a way that I was almost ashamed; I was afraid of falling asleep. Afraid of being haunted in my dreams by Tasha.

I needed a distraction.

Searching my bedside, I find my cell phone – curtsies of Lissa – and looked through my contacts till I found who I was looking for.

Adrian.

I called the number, hoping he's still awake.

_Ring …ring …ring- _"Hello Little Dhampir! Miss me already?"

I roll my eyes and sit up in bed.

"Yeah sure Adrian …. Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you, Little Dhampir." What a typical Adrian response. I should have seen it coming.

"Could you walk through my dreams tonight? The whole night?"

You might think I'm crazy; especially since I don't quite enjoy Adrian's dream walking but I figure: If Adrian's in my dream, he can prevent Tasha haunting it.

"I am shocked," I roll my eyes yet again. "But of course; like I said 'anything for you'"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just quit talking before I change my mind." I heard his low chuckle on the other line. "Goodnight Adrian."

"See you soon, Little Dhampir." The line goes dead and I decide to slip out of my jeans and tight tank top, into fleece red and black pajama pants and an extra large T-Shirt that that had a red rose on it. (Ugh I hate rose stuff)

I slip under my sheets and sink into my warm bed. Closing my eyes and quickly falling into a calming slumber and into a dream ….

"Hello again Little Dhampir. How are you today?"

Before I answer him I look around to see our surroundings.

We are in the middle of a forest.

"Uh Adrian, where are we?" I ask ignoring his question. I notice that he's wearing a plain white T-shirt and cargo pants as he says: "I'm not sure. I let your mind pick."

NO!

"Adrian change it." I hissed out.

"Huh?" Adrian asked utterly confused.

"Change. My. Dream. Change into anything just don't let me do it."

His face showed deep confusion, he steps forward and puts his hands over my eyes. Then he removes his hands and I breath a sigh if relief when I see a bright and warm beach. 

My feet are bare in the sand; I wiggle my toes enjoying the softness of the whit sand. I look down to see I'm wearing a black bikini top, and dark black jeans with white rips over my thighs and calf's. It wasn't a half bad outfit.

When I looked back up, Adrian was staring at me like he was trying to discover why I asked him here.

"Rose what's going on?"

This was my chance to explain to him about Tasha … so that's what I did.

We sat in the sand with our feet in the shore as I explained all about our Tasha problem and the latest discovery of her Spirit using. That intrigued Adrian the most and he came into understanding on how I wanted my dream to be controlled by him – so I didn't have to get sucked into those pretty then freaky dreams that Tasha haunts. 

After I finished my tale Adrian stared off into space – out into the horizon with an unreadable expression. He didn't say anything for a long time.

"Adrian, what are you thinking about?" I asked him after a long amount of silence got my 

impatient side. 

He turned his head in my direction and we locked gazes. There was something in his eyes … something like anger and …. protection.

Then suddenly he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought my close to his chest.

"I will stay in your dreams as long as forever; and as long as you need me." His words are solemnly spoken, like an oath.

Now I understand the anger in his eyes was towards Tasha for what she had done and what she could do. The protection in his eyes … was protection towards me.

So I don't pull away from his embrace.

Because I know he means well and it's the least I can do.

**Good? Bad? Sugary candy cane with a pink ribbon?**

**Please PLEASE let me know and advice and ideas are completely welcomed!**

**And if you could, check out my other story "Painful Past"**

**(please?)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	18. Too Many Questions

**I am soooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to UD! I guess I've been out of it and actually a little depressed :( family issues suck. But anyway, a special thank you to aannddrreeaa who sent me a message about my story :D that made me post this UD 'cause I would really, really, really appreciate it if I got more reviews :) I've planned a nice story ahead soooooooo please review. I luv ya all and I promise to write a super long chapter for the next one and to UD it as soon as I can :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own anything of VA**

**P.S Last chapter's song is "Everybody's fool" by Evanescence**

**P.S.S And i hate to be mean and all but ..... c'mon guys!!!! i have over 10,000 hits! could i at least get 20 more veiws? 10 more? C'mon guys .... a lil more appreciation :(  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Eight teen

To Many Questions

"Adrian, I need you to do me another favor."

My eyes never leave the gorgeous peach and lavender colored sky in Adrian's embrace. We're just in a friendly, protective embrace… that's all.

"Yes, Little Dhampir?" He answers almost mechanically. I slightly chuckle and roll my eyes a little.

"Could you come into my dreams every night? Just so Tasha doesn't haunt them?" I ask now looking at him and pleading with my eyes.

"Of course, Rose, I'll stay as long as I'm wanted."

"Thank you, Adrian." I say easily and put my feet further into the warm beach shore water. I breathe in the salt water air. Attempting to light the mood; I ask: "So how's court?"

He gives a lazy grin.

"It's interesting I guess you could say. I went there to attend some meetings and apparently my aunt wanted to have me visit." Adrian's great aunt is the Queen. Queen Bitch as I like to say.

"Well … sounds like fun." I mutter and then laugh; enjoying the warm sun on my skin that I awfully missed.

"You're waking up. It's time to go, Little Dhampir." I couldn't help but frown. Adrian chuckled, "See you tomorrow Rose."

"Thanks again Adrian. Bye Nemo." A smile spread across his face as he and the beach around us began to fade.

"Good Morning, sunshine!"

Ah, Lissa's here.

"Mornin', Liss. Uh … what are you doing here?" She's sitting at the end of my bed, bright and cheerful. I am so confused.

"Just thought I'd stop by and see my best friend!" She gets up and basically collapses on me in a hug. What the hell? I try to scan her thoughts but she has her guard up.

"Are you alright, Lissa? You seem … bizarre."

"Pwshhh! What are you talking about silly?! Well I gotta go! Good-bye me sweet melted watermelon!" Then she skipped to my door and hopped into the hallway.

"What the hell was that?"

Lissa has definitely gone off the deep end. I shake my head and get to my feet feeling fully rested but a little taken back from what just happened. I sigh and walk to my wardrobe to get dressed for church and breakfast.

After, I make my way to the commons where Christian and Eddie are sitting at a table, staring off into space. I snatch an apple and walk up to there table.

"Hey guys," I approach. They say nothing and continuously stare forward. "He-_looooo_! Anybody home? Earth to Sparky and Edward-o!" Waving my hands in front of their faces, they blink twice and look at me strangely. Eddie gives me a look of disgust while Christian gives me a look of …. lust?

Did hell just freeze over?

"Why hello there precious Rose! Have a seat next to me!" Christian moves over in his

booth and pats the space for me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Christian, what in Gods name is wrong with you?" I spat in confusion. He lets out a loud, hardy laugh while I continue to stare at him like he's gone crazy. "Eddie what's going on?"

Eddie glares at me, "Like _you _don't know?"

My eyebrows furrow, "Um I sorta don't know."

"Do you think you _should _know?"

"Wai-what? What are you talking about?"

"What do you _think _I'm talking about?"

???

He just answered my question with a question. Eddie continues to glare as I turn to see Christians face nearly in my hair.

"Mmmm. Your hair smells like a rose. Ha! Isn't that funny? You're hair smells like a rose; and your name is Rose! What a riot! Gosh you are so hot!" Alright, there's definitely a toxic chemical leak in the air.

"I think you need help, Christian." I inform him completely serious. His face suddenly turns panicky.

"Oh no, did I do something wrong? PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Holy shit he just yelled that for everyone in the commons to hear.

"Shut up! What's wrong with you?!"

"Do you _think _there's something wrong with him?" Eddie asks me almost shouting. I look back and forth between both of there faces.

Eddies face that looks like a pissed off rabbit on steroids **(that's the first thing to come to my mind :D) **and Christians face that looked like a scared and sad lost puppy.

"UGH!" I get up from the table – leaving my apple – and rush from the room heading in no place particular.

I have absolutely no idea what just happened.

First Lissa, then Eddie and Christian?

Who's next?

"Rose!" called a voice. I turn around and see Tasha running towards me.

Oh great.

I hadn't prepared myself for how I was going to confront her or when. I guess the time is now.

Tasha runs up to me, grinning. "Hello Rose, how are you this lovely morning?"

"Cut the shit, Tasha. I know who you are." I say with authority in my voice. She continues to grin at me.

"Yes, Rose. I know who I am too." Her grin is starting to annoy the crap out of me. "But are you sure you know me completely?"

"Give up already. I know you're an insane, dream haunting, man-stealing Spirit user. You're crazy – loco!"

She gives me a funny look.

"Rose deary, are you alright? Should I get the nurse for you?" She asks innocently. She does not know when to friggin' quit! I take a step forward towards her and glare.

Dropping my voice I growl, "Listen. _I'm _not the crazy one here. _You _are. _You _need help." I don't think I can put it in any other way. Her grin doesn't move at all.

"Oh you and your odd teenage paranoia's! Don't worry Rose, together; we can help your

problem."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I scream right in her face with every ounce of rage I have. This woman is utterly insane; because she still grins!

The people around us stare at us curiously. I'm just about to smack the grin off Tasha's face, when she says: "Good-bye Rose. Have a wonderful day. Tell Nemo I said hi."

She starts to turn to leave, but just before she does, I swear to God the irises in her eyes are red.

**Good? Bad? Sparkle sparkle?**

**Let me know! Please!**

**Review :D**


	19. I Am So Tired

**VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Alright guys, I need you all to do me a serious favor. Its quiet simple, all I need you to do is REVIEW. I checked how many hits I have and found out I have over 11,000! And guess what? I'm sad! Because though I love how many hits I have, reviews are what I really car about. And they don't even have to be nice reviews! Just let me know what you think of my story and I'll be happy. It takes a legit minute to post a review. So I suggest you take the little time to review :) Please?**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "System" by Chester Bennington **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter Nineteen

I Am So Tired

My feet couldn't have run any faster.

As I was pushing myself to run as fast as I could in the direction of the mens Guardian dorm. At the second I reached my destination, I began thrashing my fist against the wooden door.

Dimitri didn't answer.

I knocked harder and louder yet there was still no answer. I tried opening the door. Locked. _Not here…_

Spinning around, I sprinted off towards the perimeter of the Academy thinking that Dimitri was on guard duty early. He was no where in sight.

Without wasting a minute I raced towards the Moroi dorms in hope in finding Lissa. Running past gaping student Moroi I reached Lissa's door and repeated the same process as Dimitri's door. Getting the same response: no answer.

This time when I turned the knob, it was unlocked. I opened it up into the darkness of the room. "Liss?" I called into the bleak air, "Liss, you here?"

After walking in a few steps; in the darkness I hear a slight _click! _from behind me. Realizing the door had shut closed, another _click! _ indicated the door locking. "Lissa?" I hissed out spinning around towards the door invisible in the darkness.

Lissa isn't here – that much is obvious – I just wish it was obvious to who the hell is in her room, locked in, with me.

I take a few steps back in the dead silence and darkness. Squinting my eyes and straining my ears to see or hear anything to give off who I'm stranded with and what my options are.

Taking another space back, ready to sprint forward and attack, my foot caught on something. It twisted and before I could even begin to relish in the pain of my ankle, I realized it was a hand that captured my foot, tripping me to the floor.

Ignoring the pain as much as I can, I roll off my stomach onto my back flailing my other leg out into what seemed to be my opponents face because I heard a distinct "damn-it!"

The darkness was a complete disadvantage but I had to work with what I had.

Sitting up I lunged forward where my enemy had apparently been. I landed on something hard – my enemy – and I punched. There was movement underneath me as my enemy twisted and shifted till I was pinned underneath him.

His hands pinned my wrists to the floor – his touch is freezing. My pulse quickened.

"Who the hell are you?" I barely gasp out from the weight being pinned over my body. The pain and sting in my ankle is harder to ignore.

I feel cold breath on my neck with a quiet hiss, "_V.D…" _

My heart lurches.

My stomach churns.

The pulse in my ears is so loud I can hear it loud and clear.

"V.D" stood for none other then Viktor Dashkov.

And Viktor Dashkov had turned Strigoi.

-xXx-

Somehow I found myself in a rocking, fast moving van.

With my wrists tied securely behind my back and my ankles – along with my broken one – tied tightly together. The van is lightly dimmed with light and the only thing I can make out in the lighting is the back of the driver and passenger seat.

I feel paralyzed, helpless.

My worries kept going back to Lissa.

Is she safe?

Did Viktor take her too?

I had tried multiple times trying to get in her head but every time I did, it was black. I think she's unconscious. Definitely a bad sign.

My worries also keep going back to how the hell Viktor escaped prison.

I try thinking of the options of his escaping.

He could have turned from drinking all the blood from a human feeder.

He could have also compelled a Guard to let him out.

Or someone broke him out, though I can't think of anyone who would do _that._

The van bluntly cane to a sudden stop.

_Think Rose… think…_

With very little escape plans due to my bindings the back door of the van flew open entering more darkness as it was night, I presumed. Squinting in the dark I could only see two tall frames of people.

Panic struck me as I felt hands grasp me by my waist and legs.

Instincts jumped in.

I lurched in my position, turning over to kick my bound legs in every direction. I heard grunts and whispers. So I decided to… "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" … scream. Hopefully grabbing the attention of any near bystanders.

A bitter hand clasped over my mouth.

"Son of a bitch!" I screeched but with the hand covering my mouth it came out more as "Shnn fa bishhh!"

Arms grasped my limbs as I continued to flail. I bit hard down on the hand and tasted a rusty metallic liquid in my mouth. I broke the skin. That let me know I wasn't dealing with Strigoi … and I felt my adrenaline fasten with my pulse.

"Stupid bitch!" A low voice shouted.

I felt myself shift – they were moving me from the van. Well I'm not going to let that happen now am I?

Twisting my body around a few times bringing my bound hands behind my back and around my legs bringing my hands in front of me. There was a yank at my feet the vans cold floor slipped beneath me becoming replace with dirty ground. I cussed but at the fall, my ankle bindings came undone.

One point Rose.

From outside the van I could see that the moon was full, giving enough light to see my captures.

The tallest had dirty blond hair and dark eyes. His nose looked crooked and in the very little light I saw blood dripping from his nostrils. He was clutching his right palm with his other hand.

He apparently was the one I had bitten.

The other one had dark brown hair and his eyes were bright. Probably blue. He too had a broken, bleeding nose but he also had a long gash from his temple to his jaw.

I stare up at them as they watch me silently, catching there breath while I hadn't even broken a sweat.

Déjà vu.

_Again._

"What do you want from me?" My number one question.

I had surely never done anything to these guys; nonetheless met them.

The dirty blond – I'm nicknaming "bite-boy – stared at me with a glare and a cruel smile.

"_We," _he spoke with a deep voice, gesturing to himself and "gash guy", "don't want anything from you. You are the wanted of your good friend." I mentally rolled my eyes and snorted. _Good friend? Is that supposed to be Viktor?_ "You put a good fight," added Gash Guy, "for a girl."

For. A. Girl?

Oh hell no.

Before those stupid bastards could even think; I leaped to my feet and charged forward. My ankle pained in protest but I kept charging till I collided with Gash Guy. With my hands now in front of me, I lashed out. Throwing double punches to his jaw, stomach, and chest. HE wasn't very good with dodging or blocking, because I hit him every time.

Bite Boy came at me with a held high fist. I fumbled with the itching rope around my wrists and just before his face connected with my face, I got out of my wrist bindings and blocked his hit.

Two points Rose.

I went into FULL attack mode. Both guys jumped at me, but now I could see that I'm much faster. So in the same second, I punched Bite Boy hard and painfully in the chest and kneed Gash Guy right in his stomach. He keeled over while Bite Boy threw a fist that I easily caught and twisted with a sickening cracking sound. He screamed and I took the opportunity to flip him onto the ground. By now Gash Guy had recovered and he throws himself at me. I was able to block the worst of it but I'm going to have a serious bruise on my thigh later. We both crashed to the ground but I luckily grip the back of his head and slam down on the hard ground. Knocking him unconscious.

Three points Rose!

Gash Guy lied silent while Bite Boy wouldn't shut up moaning and clutching his arm on the ground. I move backwards away from them then instantly look at my surroundings.

We are in the woods – how cliché – and I could barely see the outline of the huge van and the limp outline of Gash Guy, and the rocking back and forth moaning outline of Bite Boy.

Stepping careful steps towards the front the van with my arms outstretched for any sign of running into something (the moonlight could only show so little). I continued to step slowly towards the outline of the van.

My hands curtly bumped into something hard and cold. The first thought was that I had found the van … until underneath my hands I felt a slight rumble with a voice.

"Hello Rosemarie." Spoke the voice of none other then Viktor Dashkov. My hands instantly pulled back like they had been burnt. There was a low chuckle in the air.

I squint my eyes and can barely see Viktor's form move forward. "I see Damon and Justin had difficulties taming you in your test." His cold voice makes me shudder with memories.

Damon and Justin? I think Gash Guy and Bite Boy fit much better. And what _test_?

The moans from the ground had stopped and all was silent. The only thing heard was the

sound of me trying to re-attain my breath from fighting.

Before I could even think to react, I felt cold breath on my neck and frigid arms locking my arms together in a death grip.

Something even colder pressed against my neck and I couldn't stop my rushing thoughts. I can barely think straight as I feel perfect teeth brush my skin. The worst part is … I get excited.

The lust I remember feeling when Lissa had to feed from me; I feel it all over again. And I hate it.

I sound like a damn blood-whore!

I clench my teeth and squeeze my eyes shut – and hearing a hardy deep throat laugh.

"Should have known," says Viktor "a blood-whore in training. How delightful."

"What the hell do you want?" I growl at him.

"Oh you give me too much credit, Rosemarie. You see, I am not the only one who wants something from you – or _wants you. _Apparently you are quite popular and have many … fans" he chuckles to himself again. And every hair on my body is at end. His fingers trace down my arm leaving goose bumps. I bite my lips. "It's too bad your cradle-robbing mentor isn't here to save like last time …"

My eyes shoot open.

This reminds me of my last Tasha haunted dream.

I'm not doing anything to help the situation and I'm in the part of the Damsel in distress.

I can change that.

My elbow strikes out and nails Viktor I the face – I'm shocked that I caught a Strigoi off guard. His caging arms release me for a milla-second before one arm relocates tight around my waist catching my arms with it and his other hand squeezing around my throat. I gasp at the lost of breath and I instantly become dizzy. I start choking.

"You're lucky I can't kill you," he mumbles tightening his grip on my neck. The pain is indescribable. Black spots began to cloud my vision. "You're lucky there are others that would kill me if I killed you before they got to. You're lucky you're going to be awakened instead."

_NO!_

With my last bit of energy I kick backwards and hit him hard in the knee. It barely fazes him but he stumbles backwards a tad.

That's all I need.

Using enough force, I squeeze my right arm out of his grip and elbow him in the stomach and kick him again on his thigh. His hand releases my throat enough for me to gasp for breath before the black spots consumed my sight completely. I duck under his grasping arms and spin around to face him. Kicking him straight on his chest sending him backwards.

He probably flew back four feet. Viktor caught himself before he collided with a tree and came running at me. Just in time, I jumped out of the way and round-house kicked him in the head.

It's time like these when I wish I had a silver stake in my hand. Or at least a sword.

With nothing to kill him with – I do all I can do.

I run into the woods.

I know this isn't as good as killing him but honestly? What are my options?

The woods seems to go on forever as I push my legs as fast as they can go through

silence. For all I know, Viktor could be right behind me but I wasn't going to stop to test that theory.

I haven't had a clue to where the hell I'm going all I know that the sun should be rising soon, so I would be much safer. I continuously run – my legs screaming for a break – I keep pushing myself faster.

Eventually, I come to an area in the woods where the trees start to separate. I slow to a walk to catch my breath and turn around to scan the woods. Light is stating to show over the top of the trees – the sun rising. I breathe a sigh of relief and turn back to the separating trees, taking cautious strides towards it.

Seeing that it's a clearing; a field with a humongous garden full of flowers.

In the garden, there are bright daffodils crowded together blending in with violet irises. The yellow and purple are a perfect match and I can't help but gaze out into the open air. Smelling the sweet scents of the irises that smell like lipstick, powder with sugar. And the scents of the daffodils that smell like honey with raw potatoes … strange reference, yes I know, but the sight and scents are just plain amazing.

Watching where I'm going – so I don't step on any precious flowers – I walk in to the field in wonder. The more to the center I walked, the better view of the horizon I got. The sun was just starting to peak over the pink horizon, sending orange rays into the sky.

Here I felt relief, safety, and harmony.

In a way, when I was running; I think I was running away from my worries because right now all I could do and want to do was breath in the sight around me.

This. Is. Bliss.

But oddly familiar …

Oh well.

Falling backwards on a patch of soft daffodils, I stare straight forward at the horizon. Smiling at it graciously.

Then I start seeing a blurry haze in front of the horizon. I squint my eyes to see it better, though that does not help. The haze seems to shape – getting taller. It starts to materialize as a body.

Long wirily legs in faded blue jeans, a fair jade green T-shirt with forming muscles beneath. The face starts to shape next along with hair. Pale freckled cheeks, ocean blue eyes …red hair…

Mason.

I stare at the figure, not entirely sure to call it Mason when I know where Mason _really is. _The Mason figures expression is sad, sorrowful. Eyes set in a worried almost frantic stage – looking directly at me.

I can't help it, "M-Mason?"

I'm not sure what I expected for an answer; because I did not get one. All I got was his mouth opening – like he was trying to talk – then closed it looking disappointed.

There was a dull pain in my chest that I could barely ignore.

I steadily got to my feet and watched "Mason". He stood absolutely still as I took steps forward in his direction.

"Mason, what's going on?"

For all I know I could be talking to myself, which I think I am.

The ghostly face of Mason shakes his head and turns towards the horizon.

Where the sun is rising, clouds start to cluster over and around it. As the sun gets higher

ever so slowly, the sky darkens gray and the flowers around swirl with a small breeze.

"Mason?" I call to the figure again, stopping in front of him. His mouth opens again and I see him strain to get words out with a pained face. "_What the hell is going on?" _I'm starting to get irritated; thinking that this is all my imagine.

Maybe I wasn't in this beautiful field.

Maybe Viktor isn't a Strigoi and never tied me in that van.

Maybe Tasha isn't a psycho Spirit user and never stole Dimitri.

Maybe this is all a big lie …

I wish it was. But it is not.

I look at Mason with tears threatening my eyes. His expression turns sadder.

"Are you here for revenge, because it's my fault you died? Because my life is already a living hell and every living thing – and every _non-_living thing – wants to torture me? Is that it?"

I feel weak and foolish. Tricked and despised.

And broken. The sense of being shattered and lost. Missing a curious piece as to what I'm supposed to do next – is unknown. I'm tired, in both meanings of the word. Tired from literally fighting for my life and running at least 15 minutes ago. Tired emotionally and mentally fighting for my life when all I want is to lie down.

Tears pool in my eyes and I see Mason flinch. I drop my head and stare down at the one scarlet rose at my feet. It trembles as the wind and breeze starts to fasten. Then I look up when I feel a cold drop of water on my head. Looking up at the sky, its dark gray – the sun nowhere in sight – and clouds are formed above.

Small crystal sized raindrops fall from the sky. Landing coldly on my bare arms, the tip of my nose, and on my cheeks under my eyes besides my tears.

I like standing in the rain; Mason can't see me crying.

But as I stand there, blankly sharing a gaze with Mason's dull blue eyes, the rain goes from cold to _freezing cold _and starts hardening into hail.

The faster the hail falls on my skin the harder I cry – I can't seem to help it. Sobs erupt in my chest painfully. Then an unignorable migraine pulses through the middle of my eyes. The pain is shocking, electrifying. It makes me unable to stand.

I collapse on a pile of flowers but manage to keep gazes with Mason; trying to find my answers. Though his eyes give nothing away I still search them.

"_Rosssse…" _a to familiar voice hisses out through the field. My head snaps to the right where the woods are assembled. The hail pelts my face as I stare out into the trees. "_Are you crying? Are you tired? Not a very good Guardian..."_

So? I don't care anymore. "I don't give a damn," quietly I breathe. The hail starts to get fast and starts to actually hurt my skin. I'm now drenched with my head hanging low and Mason standing over me. I don't care about the stupid voice around me, maybe I'm dreaming.

"F-igh-t." Says a rasped voice above me. I look up to see Mason had said it. His face looked strained and nervous.

"W-what?" I ask in a complete flat voice. I just want to lie down and sleep. My soaked hair sticks to my face, I push it away.

"F-ight." Masons says with finally moving lips.

I get to my knees then stand in front of him.

"Fight? Fight who?"

"Stri-"

My body gets thrown by a collision sideways. Landing in muddy, wet dirt and rumpled flowers. My head lands on something hard – _really _hard – I almost black out. I end up flat on my back, staring up at the hail falling sky getting some of it in my eyes. Black spots frame my vision.

A cold breathed whisper at my ear, "I'm _winning_."

My mind flashes back: "_She is fallen without knowing. She is winning without it showing. She is __**opprobrium**__…"_

Tasha's face appears in front of mine. My pulse goes unnaturally fast as I look at her eyes. Her eyes are a dark shaded purple and her mouth is set into a huge grin.

"Hello, Rosemarie," is the last thing I remember before I felt an awful pain on the side of my head and completely blacked out.

-xXx-

* * *

**Good? Bad? Roast chicken?**

**Remember guys: THE MORE YOU REVIEW;**

**THE FASTER I TYPE :) **


	20. Back in Hell

**I'll skip the small talk and get right to the chase. Thank you to my constant reviewers, sorry for the delay of this chapter, and I promise to update as soon as possible.  
****And, of course, please keep reviewing :)  
****DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I do not own any part of VA. Damn…**

**Last chapters' song is "A Place for my Head" by Linkin Park**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Back in Hell

"_-her dreams made her fall for the field. I made sure that her dreams would bring some essence of remembrance when she sees it …Well you tried to attain her before now didn't you? Right after those poor excuses for composed Guardians attempted …Don't get snippy with me. I mean do you really think __you __by yourself could withhold the "amazing" Rosemarie Hathaway, eh Viktor? Is that why you wanted Justin and Damon to bring her to the woods in the first place …I didn't have to agree to that. After all, this is __my__ plan …and whose fault is that? … I don't have a reason …because I don't need one. I get what I want and be thankful I'm helping you get what you want too. You want Vasilisa Dragomir as your personal nurse for you're your little army; I want Rose Hathaway dead …yes I will see you soon. Good-bye, Vik …must you always be so formal? Natasha? Call me Tasha …_

I can't be sure what I was listening to. It was more of a dull sound I could barely hear.

My head throbs painfully and stings with every pulse of blood I feel slowly drip from a cut along my temple. I lay on something hard, cold, and flat on my side staring at a dark wall. Well, at least I think it's a wall – hard to tell in the pitch black darkness.

There was no familiar dull sound anymore. It was completely silent, so silent my ears began to ring.

The pain aching in my head seems to fade as my scalp goes cold. I try to lift my numb hand to my head and feel for the warm blood I had felt drying there.

My forehead was clean.

Either I'm crazy and imagined the blood, or I'm crazy and the blood just disappeared. Whatever. I'll worry about my mental health later. Right now I have to figure what I'm doing because honestly … I don't remember. At all.

The last thing I remember is purple…

_Purple…purple hair? __No, no. Who would have purple hair?__ I don't know…__Exactly.__ Alright then …purple…purple eyes? YES. That's what I remember; staring into dark purple eyes …_

I'm glad my inner nagging voice didn't comment on my discovery, or I'd have to add another symptom to my mental health.

_Who had purple eyes …How'd I get here anyway?_

_Let's see…Eddie and Christian were acting strange. Eddie acted like he hated me and only used questions when he talked, and Christian was acting like he was high. _There was something else that happened after that, but I don't remember so I skip onto what happened after that. _I went to find Dimitri and he wasn't there … I went to find Lissa and she was in her room- wait, no. She __wasn't__ in her room, but someone else was. That some one attacked me and had cold hands …and said he was V…M? No, no, no. Not V.M. He said V…D! AHG! What does V.D stand for?! What the hell happened to my memory?!_

Getting pissed off so does not help my situation. I rack my brain,

_V.D…VIKTOR DASHKOV! Ha! I'm a genius. Okay then, Viktor knocked me out and I found myself in a moving van. I was tied up I think …and then they started to pull me from the van. I tried fighting them and …I kicked their asses. _I smile to myself. _But I hurt my ankle in the process …_ I wince and twitch my leg to see that my ankle still stings, _but managed to get close to the van …until Viktor stopped me. He called me a blood-whore…_My numb hands fist. _And I managed to run away …to a field._

Once I thought of the field, my memories and earlier events flashed before my vision

crystal clear. The field had been the same as my dreams. The flower's, the intoxicating scents, most importantly the hail … but Mason was there. Actually I think it was his ghost.

Oh great! I guess I can see ghosts now, or maybe I'm just crazy…

But most of all, I remember Tasha. _And her purple eyes!!_

I am absolutely clueless to how and why Tasha's eyes were that brilliant lavender. She could be Strigoi; but then her eyes would be red, not purple. What color are her eyes normally? Oh yeah, blue.

Something clicks in the back of my mind.

Blue and red together makes purpl-

The dark wall in front of where I lay in the pitch black room brightens with a streak of light – like a door opening with light on the other side. The thin streak of light grows thick, until almost the whole room is lit. My back is towards the door, and since I haven't even tried functioning I have no idea what is behind me. My stomach does a flip and is ambushed with nausea …. But the nausea disappears as fast as it came.

"Oh! Look who is awake! Well Rosemarie," I know that voice all to well "this situation you seem to be in doesn't seem quite … flattering." Loud clicking, like high heels on granite come close to where I lay, "Honestly, you put up a very good fight, but look where you ended up. You should really try not to fall for planed tricks." Tricks? Aw shit. That was all a trick?! The van, the woods, the guys, Viktor? All a plot? Even being attacked in Lissa's room-

LISSA!

"Where the hell is Lissa?" My voice sounds nothing like me – I shock myself. The words I spoke came out like a croak and stung my throat. I try ignoring the stinging as well as I can, because the only thing that fogs my thought is Lissa, and her safety. I take a slow movement rolling onto my back. As soon as the center of my back feels the pressure from the ground I yelp in pain. Excruciating pain that makes me flinch back on to my side and curl up into a ball. A hardy laugh erupts from behind me, harsh and bitter. "Where the BLOODY HELL IS LISSA?!"

"Hush child!" Shouts Tasha. "Calm your pretty little head. She might be fine…"  
I isolate my mind and try to set into Lissa's head.

It's still black – still unconscious.

I'm panicking now, _Lissa please, please be okay!_

Avoiding the clicking sounds of high heels, I shift so that my knees are propped on the hard floor, then I push myself up onto my knees so that I'm kneeling. My hands still have that numb feeling so I try to get to my feet without using them with my back still facing the door and Tasha.

"Oh… I don't think so," implies Tasha as I'm almost to my feet when a stiff kick bounds off on my back. I scream at the pain from my back – where it had already hurt before she kicked it – and from the impact of falling straight on my face. Stupid god-damn numb hands couldn't break my fall!

Another harsh laugh rings in the cubed room. I know that it's cubed because I finally looked up and saw how small the room is. A tall, thin stiletto figure stands in front of

the brightly lit door way, two feet in the room. From the darkness of the room, I can't see the face of the stiletto but I wasn't born yesterday.

It is pretty obvious who it is. (And if you're still clueless to whom it is, you have some serious issues my friend)

A line of profanities spit from my mouth.

"Ay, watch your mouth little girl."

Little. Girl? Oh hell no-

_again._

I put my numb hands on the floor and pushed myself up to my feet and spun around (a bit too quickly) and stumbled backwards but luckily caught myself before I fell. Staring back at the stiletto facing me with crossed arms.

"Where. Is. Lissa?" I growl at her, balling my hands into fists making them no longer numb. Tasha's laughter echoes in the room again. God, I am so tired of her. I lunge at her with my fist's held high.

I get nowhere.

At the moment I lunged, my back cracked, and I screamed.

The pain in my back sharper, burning. I crumple to my knees and swallow back another scream. Biting my lip till it bleeds, I rise to my feet – three feet away from Tasha. I glare as she speaks.

"Now if you're done being an immature, stupid brat," I growl "then fallow me." She turns on her heal, much like a Guardian, and then walks through the brightly lit door frame. My mind is in awe but I know I can't just sit there. I have to get out of here and save Lissa. In whatever order the opportunity comes.

I slowly rise to my feet and step out into the light, it turning out to be a completely dirty and grime-caked cement hallway. With sharp ugly florescent lights embedded sporadically, I squint my eyes so they can adjust. Tasha, wearing a black tank top with a black shawl, matching black jeans, and matching black high heal boots, walks a few feet ahead of me in a strait line down the very long hall. Her jet black hair down her back not missing a beat with her attire. Along the walls are some wooden doors and as we walk down this hall I see other hallway intersections leading off into a bunch of other hallways – like a maze. Every other wooden door was agape, showing either an empty dirty cement room, or a dirty cement room with one or two chairs.

Why does this seem so damn familiar?

I focus on the sharp clicking sound of Tasha's heals. _Click, click, click._ With every click I feel my stomach growing nauseous and my muscles tensing. Where is Tasha taking me? Why am I even fallowing Tasha in the first place? I get the urge to lunge at her, tackle her to the slattern ground but my body conditions don't seem to match my lurid mind. My stomach is doing cartwheels – something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong.

_Shit, where is Tasha taking me…_

The hall seems to narrow, Tasha leads left into another hall, I mindlessly fallow in suite. The amount of doors starts to lessen as we walk down another hall. In that hall, the wall had a list of letters in black script.

I freeze. Time freezes. Yet memories flash before my eyes.

Gravely, I turn and read the letters.

_D_

_B_

_C_

_O_

_T_

_D_

_V_

_L_

_D_

_Z_

_S_

_I_

_D _for _Dragomir_, _B _for_ Badica_, _C _for_ Conta_, _O_ for _Ozera…_

Oh god. I'm in the basement, in Spokane, in Washington, where Mason was killed, and where I murdered my first two Strigoi – Isaiah and Elena.

No freaking wonders this all looked so familiar.

The disgusting halls, rooms with chairs for torturing "meals", the maze of halls…

The sharp clicking of Tasha's heals stutter. From the corner of my eyes I see her looking over at me smiling while I blankly stare at the wall.

"We don't have all day, _Roza_" my head whips in her direction. I glare at her grinning face, "The rest of your fans are waiting."

Adrenaline pulses painfully through my vain, my thoughts race unnaturally. I scan back to the way we came from. No way could I just run back from where we came from, the halls are a maze of confusion. I would get no where.

I look back at Tasha; I _know _where she's taking me.

To the _dining _room. The place where I battled hell and hell stole the life of Mason.

I have no choice, I turn to Tasha, grimace, then follow her down one hall, a second hall, down a flight of cement stairs and then into the same room-

that haunts me in my dreams.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Toshiba laptop?**

**Review! **

**They make me update faster ;)**


	21. My Angel

**HERE IT IS! **

**The final chapter and epiologue**

**Thank you ALL for the reviews and support,**

**to finally finish my story, Wounded Soul, finally!**

**You guys are amazing and depending on how many reviews/**

**messages I get, I might make a sequel….**

**You tell me!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S The song for the last chapter is "Bleed (I must be Dreaming)" By Evanescence**

**P.S.S The song for this chapter and the epilogue is "Hear me Now" by Framing Hanely, as it was the first chapters song. The playlist is on my profile.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

My Angel

I enter,

against my will, walking in through the two wooden doors, and taking in the scene behold me.

The long walls are filled with colorful stain glass design windows – like what'd you see in a church. The windows on the lefts resemble long, wiry green stems with black thorns. On the right side windows, the stain glass is set in blood red roses with full petals hanging from the center of each rose. I could say that this room is prettier then before. I _would _have said that; until my eyes catch hold of my problem.

Strigoi.

At least fifty Strigoi sit in the world's longest dining table stretching all the way down to the other side of the room. They all sit in dainty, carved chairs beside each other on both sides of the table. One by one by one.

Fifty pale faces and one hundred crimson irises turn towards me with cold, wide grins. I stumble back in shock.

_Oh my God…_

"Look who could make it! Rosemarie, welcome! Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Announces the booming voice of none other then Viktor Dashkov at a seat at the end of the table farthest away from me. His sleek black hair is combed back and he is wearing an Italian Tuxedo. He looks as if he's catering a white tie event! The crimson in his eyes bore into me and my blood goes cold all over.

Tasha's annoying, overdone laugh fills the air from a few feet away from me as she walks over to the head of the table beside Viktor. Her irritating high heels click with every step and echo within the huge alter.

I am at a lost for words. What am I supposed to say, I am frozen. I am screwed. I am so dead.

"I bet your wondering what's going on," Viktor reads my mind "but don't stress that now, dear. Have a seat, join us!" I stare horrified at him gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

My mouth opens to respond, but then it closes. I cannot speak.

"Well don't just stand there," said Tasha "your mentor would be so disappointed. As would be your charge…" I unfreeze.

_First lesson… never hesitate _

"Where's Lissa, what did you do to her." I ask with rage boiling up in my throat. I take a step forward towards the end of the table. "And Dimitri, where is he." I don't ask them as questions. They're orders.

The room erupts with the Strigoi's – and half Strigoi, Tasha – laughter, and the room seems to get frigid. I glare at each pale face with a stranded vibe blazing within me.

"Calm yourself, child" coo's Viktor standing up from his seat "Why, Vaslisa is right behind you."

"_R_-R_ose_…"

My body jerks around to the sound. It's Lissa.

She is dressed in a black dress, plain and simple. An amethyst pendent is around her neck, bright against her pale complexion. Her blond hair is straight down the sides of her face, and her face is set in a terrified stance. She looks like she's about to scream with wide eyes.

Her eyes…

They are not red, as I would have feared but there not their regular emerald green. They look like they are turning brown – a dark muddy brown.

I stare at her, horrified and shocked before I run at her. Wrapping my arms around her in a giant hug in protection and because I was so scared – scared to death – that she was dead. Or undead.

"Rose, Rose what's going on," She rushes out, in my hair. "I-I'm sc-cared."

Looking again at her eyes — I know. It is Spirit affecting her eyes like Tasha's. Tasha's eyes had used to be blue now mixed with Strigoi red her eyes are purple. Lissa's green eyes mixed with Strigoi red are now brown.

_No… It's happening to Lissa._

My eyes start to sting. Lissa, my best friend, my _sister_, is turning into the monster Tasha is. All because of Spirit.

Lissa is studying my watering my eyes in fright.

"Tasha… my love." Dimitri's voice? I'm relieved at the sound of his voice; he's safe. But then my lungs cough out a gasp. I spin around and gape at what I see. Dimitri is leaned over Tasha with his lips pressed to her cheek. Hell freezes over… again. Tasha just smiles and winks at him with her hands on his chest.

Betrayal, abandonment, confusion, and mostly loneliness suffocate me like an infinite hurricane. What is this hell?

Dimitri's breath-taking face looks up at me with a peaceful smile as if he's saying hello.

"Dimitri, w-what's going on?" So many freaking questions. This can't seriously be happening.

"What ever do you mean, Rosemarie?" Did he just call me Rosemarie? "Everything is as it should be," a wide grin spread across his face, his accent seemed to express more when he talked.

Lissa cowards behind me, her thoughts racing. _Oh my God Rose!! What the hell are we gonna do… _

She's terrified tremendously. Her hand that holds tightly on my shoulder is shaking and her skin is flushed. I can't believe she's turning into a monster like Tasha, no-not Liss. Biting my lip, I look forward. I'll have to worry about that problem later. I have to get her out of here; and figure out what the hell is going on.

My eyes burn into Viktor.

"This is a lovely game you've set up, but I think your little charade is getting old, Viktor. Speaking of old, you look good. Well, "good" in the case of "dead". What, you don't need Liss as your Fountain of Youth anymore?"

Viktor clasps his hands together and smiles.

"Ah, Rose. You never disappoint," he shakes his head. "No, I have found _better _uses for Vasilisa. As you can see she's … modifying." He looks at Lissa behind me with a smile that makes my skin crawl. Like he's _proud _of her or something.

"Modifying? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Of course you wouldn't know," Viktor says "why would you? I mean you'd think that your current "dreams" would give a slight hint." I narrow my eyes, very confused. He continues with his rant, "Does the Latin phrase _Opprobrium _ring any bells?"

Holly shit… that's what Lissa is becoming – that's what Tasha has become.

"W-what is he t-talking about?" Lissa stutters behind me. I glance at her and see her face stained with warm tears. I hold my breath and turn back to Viktor who appears directly in front of me. Stupid Strigoi speed.

Lissa pins herself to my back.

"I bet you are wondering what you will do now. Seeing as you're… how you say; trapped." Viktor grins, and caresses my cheek with his cold hand. My breath catches in my throat. Crimson eyes meet mine. "But don't worry, we have solution for you.' He leans in.

Shit, he's right by my neck.

No, I can't "Awaken"; I can't leave Lissa who is squealing and have a panic attack behind me.

I realize it now-

I'd rather die then become one of them,

Really die.

"I don't think so," a growl rips from Viktor right as Dimitri's hands clench Viktor's face and then with a sickening crack, Dimitri breaks Viktor's neck.

His limp frame falls to our feet face down.

Before I can even comprehend, all hell breaks loose. I watch as if it's movie, because I've froze in my spot.

Tasha is running down the dining table with fire in her violet eyes. Her feet thundering down on the wood until she leaps forward colliding with Dimitri, sending him flying backwards and smashing into the wooden doors.

Strigoi spring from their chairs and look angrily at the corpse of Viktor their "master". However, they do something I would have never expected. They run away. Piling out of a small steel door on the other side of the room. Their gone in a matter of five seconds.

Dimitri is punching Tasha repeatedly. She stops punching by grabbing his and throwing it backwards. Dimitri stumbles but then rights himself and gives a hard kick to Tasha's stomach making her double over in pain. I have to do something.

I snap out of my trance and look back at Lissa. Her brown eyes are blood shot from tears and she's clinging to me as if she's falling. The bright purple amethyst pendent hanging over her collarbone seems to glow.

It's the pendent from my dream, I realize. I take it in my hand and gaze at its carvings; words pop out at me, "_The one with the mistake. The one with her soul at stake … She has fallen without knowing."_

Lissa hasn't fallen yet, but she is falling.

Holding the amethyst in my hand, I snap it off its thin gold chain. The stone drops to the hardwood floor with a clatter and a loud gasp from Lissa. Her eyes are still wide open but now, instead of the muddy brown, they're a lighter hazel.

One-step in the right direction.

I gasp a sigh of relief, throwing my arms around Lissa's shoulders. I hold her close to me as her thoughts continue to race in confusion.

My head snaps up at the sound of Dimitri's agonized groan.

Dimitri's on his knees with his head hanging down. A huge 3-inch gash on the side of his temple. Tasha's standing over him looking disappointed.

"You couldn't stay under the light of compulsion, couldn't you?" She asks cruelly.

He looks up, "There is no light; only darkness." Blood drips down his jaw in a clean line.

I don't understand how Dimitri is falling behind. I mean, really? Tasha might be able to kick his ass as an affect of the Spirits monster. So Spirit makes badasses? I turn to look at Lissa who gapes at Dimitri and Tasha in shock.

"Oh really?" She smiles and begins to stock forward at Dimitri. She looks like she can kill him, as her violet eyes flickered a shade darker. My mind shutters.

"STOP!" I shriek. I'm surprised that Tasha does stop right in her tracks and looks at me with raised brows. Dimitri's head wobbles but he looks up at me with a face that says _What are you doing? Save yourself please…_

"Excuse me?" Tasha asks coyly, taking a few clicking steps at me. Her eyes look back at Dimitri and then focus on me. I narrow my eyes and take a few steps at her, leaving Lissa a bit behind.

"You heard me; stop. You've had your fun, but what's _really _going on, eh Tasha?" Smoothly, as if I'm taking a walk in the park, I pace closer and cock my head to the side. "I mean, we haven't done anything to you, yet you have this blazing need to manipulate. Either there is a reason, or you really are freaking insane." I plan to play this out my way.

The Rose Way.

Tasha's face gets red with anger quickly Ah, temper temper. Her attention completely dissolves from Dimitri and completely tunes in. Her fists clench by her side and she shakes her head.

"I am not insane," Tasha growls and I realize we're circling each other. I glance at Lissa and see her taking steps around us – trying to get to Dimitri. We share a look and I set in my mission. Distract Tasha. There are many, many ways to do that. I glance at Dimitri and see that more and more blood is pooling from his face. And as we slowly circle and I get closer to where Dimitri kneels, I see his neck and rage boils.

I turn to Tasha. "Yeah you are insane. Hell, you're a crazy bitch!" My heart starts thumping loud and clear with adrenaline. Tasha looks like she's ready to explode.

"Shut up! You little, childish, stupid, naïve, clueless blood whore!"

"THAT IS IT!" I rustically flew the distance across the distance that separates us and collide with Tasha head on. Our crash is like thunder as we plummet against the farthest wall after souring 50 yards. The second her back hits the wall, my hands lash out and grips her arms, pinning them to the wall cruelly. She grunts loudly and knees me in my stomach. It hardly phases me, until I feel a harsh burning where she had just kicked. "Aah!" My hands slip from there grip on her wrists and she takes the immediate opportunity to grab hold on my shoulders and bring them down so I collapse down on the floor. My head crashes down on the hardwood floor and I see a shiver of grey on the ceiling. Mason? His face appears way above. Am I dead? I feel Tasha's weight bombard me but then just as soon as her weight came, it left. My eyes flicker until they focus on Mason's ghostly figure hanging in the air above me.

"M-mase…." That's all I can stutter out into the cloudy air. I feel like I'm being drained out, emptied. My chest burns like a blazing fire and my mind won't shut up.

A feminine shriek pierces the air and my heart skips a beat when my instincts to worry think its Lissa's scream. I try to check through the bond, but everything is too cloudy. _No, please Lissa be okay…_

I am royal shit. I can't feel my legs, arms, my bones. Nothing. I am detached and misplaced. I am in hell. This is hell; it has always been hell. And I am so sick of hell!

Sobs break up in my chest and my throat goes desert dry. Warm tears streak my face. I think I'll sleep now.

_Lissa, you need to live. You better live. Keep her safe, Dimitri, I love you. _

Mason fades away with his face set in an angry glare. He's gone.

I'm gone.

-xXx-

"Roza… Rose… _Roza _…"

Ah, I have the great honor of listening to this angel at my ear. Who ever he is. He sounds so sad. Sad, sad angel.

"Roza, please… come back…" Is the angel calling me? To come back? Come back where? I don't want to leave my sanctuary. "My Roza, I love you, I need you. Come back to me." Sad, sad angel. I don't want him sad, I want him happy.

"I love you, too" I mumble and feel myself awaken. My eyes meet with chocolate brown eyes that make me melt and those eyes seem to brighten.

"ROSE!" Dimitri shouts and flings his arms around me protectively. He holds my head to his chest; I hear his heart beating fast. This is where I'd rather be. Here, with my angel, in this nice warm embrace. "Oh my God, Rose. Don't ever leave me like that again." He says seriously, into my hair.

Ah, this is where I want to be.

Dimitri pulls back and looks at me in a way that has my heart sinking into my lungs. His face isn't giving anything away of what I've forgotten. Because right now, I don't remember shit. I bite my lip impatiently.

"Tell me what happened, Comrade." I say to him. I caress his face with my hands and just imagine diving into his warm dark eyes. They seem so worried, wariness is etched into his face. He looks as if he's detached, like he can only see my face and nothing else. "Dimitri, what-" His soft lips come down on me, ending that warning.

Our lips move and dance in sync to a song, unknown. My hands on his beautiful face pull him closer to me by wrapping themselves around his neck. His chest leans down on mine-I feel his heart beating fast against my own in the same tempo. My tongue traces his bottom lip and he grants entrance. Deepening our kiss, Dimitri's arms scoop under my shoulder blades and his hands come up the back of my neck to hold my head. During this amazing light headed experience, a very, very annoying beeping so continues to fasten.

_Beep_

_Beep beep_

_Beep beep beep_

_Beep beep beep beep_

I groan and Dimitri pulls away to look at something. I turn away to see that it's a monitor. A monitor for my heart. I look at Dimitri confused. Oh. Now I get it. I'm in the infirmary, why didn't I figure this out first? I basically LIVE in the infirmary.

The white box is beeping in a fast pace. I blush in understanding. Dimitri hides a chuckle.

"Ok, ok." I said. "You already know that you get my heart racing." My face cools down as I see him smiling genuinely at me and he caresses my face with both hands. I gaze into his dark, soft eyes, thinking _I'm home. _My body melts in a trance while his eyes show me everything. In this thoughtless trance, I feel myself say: "Hi."

He doesn't try to hide his chuckle this time. "Hello, my Roza."

"So, um, what's up?" I must be seriously loosing my mind, just staring into his eyes. I keep focusing on the different shades of brown in his irises. Hypnotized.

He laughs outright, "Eh, nothing much, nothing much." He hassled. "You know; just hangin' around."

I nod my head, "Yeah…" I smile at him warmly just as my thoughts re-angle itself. "Where's Lissa. Is she ok? What happened?"

"Sshhh," he hushes me.

Ugh. I don't like being "shushed".

"No, Dimitri. I will not _Sshhh, _tell me. And why… why were you all 'lovey dovey' with T-Tasha?" I command with all the authority I can muster. Dimitri's eyes focus on me as he attains his answer.

"Lissa is in the next room, getting rest. Yes, she is ok. And Tasha… Tasha had compulsed me. This whole time. But with thought of danger and _death _being so close to you, that could never take place." Compulsed. Of course. "As for what happened…" he trails off. " You don't remember?"

I rack my brain, trying to remember. Well, I remember everything other then how I got here. Because the last thing I remember is Mason. So that's what I say to Dimitri.

"Mason?" Dimitri said , giving me a look. Not a look that said that he thought I'm crazy – just a look.

"Yes Mason. I s-saw Mas-son." I say softly.

"Rose, Mason is dead. I'm sorry. He's been dead for three months now. I'm sorry," Dimitri says solemnly. His hands hold mine.

Something in my chest gets a sinking feeling. I know Mason isn't alive. I was _there. _But I know for an utter fact that I saw him. Well, maybe not _him. _

"I saw his ghost." Mindlessly, I said. I know what I saw. What I have seen. He had hung right above me in the air, looking so very angry. "I saw his ghost," I repeat mostly to myself. I have to believe that I saw his ghost.

"Rose," Dimitri says "you hit you head when you fell—"

"Do not make me sound crazy! I did not hit my head! I am perfectly fine; I know what I saw!" I shout. My fists ball up the white papery sheets. "And what I saw was Mason! His ghost! It must be…" It was on the tip of my tongue, the reason for it all. I opened my mouth to continue, but shut it when i was lost for words.

"Roza, it's alright. I don't think you are crazy. Nothing in this world could ever come to make me think such a thing. I'm just so … happy doesn't come close to explaining how much I missed you." Dimitri places his hands back onto my cheeks. "I love you. More then words can express. I know that sounds mushy and all—"

"I love you, too." I interrupt, letting my love for him intertwine my words. I really do love him. After all we've trudged through, my heart belongs with him, and him only. His skin is always warm and inviting along with his embrace. His eyes are deep and protective. I love the way he speaks, the way he is, and I love how he loves me.

Dimitri leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm so, so sorry." He says, hypnotizing me with his eyes again.

"What could you ever be sorry for?"

" If I hadn't left-left you- we wouldn't be in this mess."

"What mess?" I counter. "I'm just fine here." I smile up at him, he smiles a relieved smile back.

"Eh em?" Coughed a voice from the doorway. Dimitri and I turn our heads to see Kirova and Alberta standing in the doorway of my infirmary room. They look uncomfortable by mine and Dimitri's closeness but actually, I'm a little pissed to be interrupted.

"Hello," Dimitri and I say in sync. Hr slowly straightens up and I prop myself up on my elbows. Kirova and Alberta take steps closer to my bed, eyeing Dimitri and myself.

"How are you feeling?" Kirova asks me, and I'm shocked to see that she actually looks… kind. Never thought I'd live to see the day!

"I'm great," I assure. "Never better."

Alberta nods her head, "That's good. We checked on Vasilisa as well—"

"Can I see her now?" I sit upright and pull back the alcohol-perfumed sheets back and away from my legs, revealing the same jeans I remember wearing before. Without waiting their approval, I stand up and rush out of the door feeling fine.

I hear Kirova start to protest but Dimitri says, "Let her have time with her friend."

Knowing this place by heart, I walk into the room beside mine with out difficulty. I see Lissa lying within the infirmary's cot, snug in the blackest. I also see that instead of clothing, she is wearing a gown.

I smirk and walk to her bedside felling weights lift from my shoulders that I didn't even know where there. She is safe. Maybe my body couldn't fully relax till I saw it.

Im eager and anxious to see her eyes. What if ripping off the necklace had no effect and her eyes are slowly turning crimson? What if she's stuck to become what Tasha has? Tasha… I wonder what has become of her, but right now I could care less. Most likely, Dimitri killed her. Is it wrong that I find this thought peaceful? Maybe. But who gives a shit?

My eyes bore into Lissa's closed ones as they flutter open.

Brilliant emerald, green eyes!

I give a loud sigh of relief. "Lissa!" I shout happily, throwing my arms around her in a giant hug. She sighs as well and wraps her arms around my torso as tight as she can.

"Oh Rose! I was so worried when you didn't wake up! I tried so hard to heal you but you wouldn't wake up!" My mind wanders into her thoughts; all the healing she had produced had weakened her into exhaustion.

"Lissa…" is all I can say. It feels so good to see her not acting insanely bizarre or hurt. "Everything is going to be normal now. You're safe, Dimitri's not getting fire nor am I expelled, Viktor and Tasha are dead—"

"Tasha isn't dead." Says Lissa softly, I almost can't hear. I'm taken back.

"What?" I snap, my skin goes cold. I move back to see her face. Liss looks at me, sadly.

"Rose, Tasha isn't dead. Dimitri and I saw you collapse right when Tasha ran off. We lost her." Lissa's eyebrows are furrowed and she is looking at me as if I'm about to explode. I breathe deeply and shake my head.

"I won't let her hurt you," I vow.

"Rose—"

"No." I stop her. "If she's still out there, then she can still get to you. And I won't let that happen."

"Nor will I," says the voice of Christian. I turn around to see him walking towards the side of Lissa's bed. His face looks worn and there are dark circles beneath his crystal blue eyes. Lissa drapes her arms tightly around his neck and he holds her around her by her waist.

Poor Christian, I think. The only family he had left… gone. Just gone.

He and Liss basically share a moment in each others arms. Dramatic déjà vu for me.

"It's good to see you not obsessive and insane, Christian." I say to him with my hands on my hips. He looks up at me with his trademark smirk. At least he is dreading the fact that Tasha had made him drooling over me.

"You will never speak of that to anyone under any circumstances. Got it?" He says orderly. I cross my arms over my chest.

"What do you take me for? A bitch?" I tilt my head to the side. "Wait-don't answer that."

" That's my Little Dhampir," booms a voice from the doorway and then soon at my ear. Ah, Adrian. He pulls me into a huge hug and then spins me around a bit. I'm surprised he isn't drenched in the smell of Cloves or alcohol.

"Hey Nemo!" I grin up at him and give him another huge.

"I came as soon as I could. Canceled everything. You should have see; the old bat was pissed."

"I bet," the fact that Queen Bitch was pissed made me almost forget about Tasha.

Almost.

"I heard—"

"No, no." I interrupt him, shaking my head dramatically. "Lets not talk about that now." I hear two sighs from behind me. "How about we… get out of here. Can we?" I ask Adrian.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I'll tell Belikov." Adrian steps out of the room and I turn back to the reunited couple.

"C'mon Liss, lets get out of here."

-xXx-

**Epilogue**

"So whenever someone pulls out a Jack, whoever slaps it first, gets the cards?" I clearify the rules of "Slap Jack". "And then the person who ends up with all the cards; wins?"

"That is correct," Dimitri approves. "Shall we begin?"

"After you," I gesture to his deck of cards in his hands.

"Ladies first," he counters, gesturing to my cards. I narrow my eyes playfully at him and then reveal a card onto the gym mat beneath us, in the area between us and where we sit with our crossed legs. I revealed a Red Queen of Hearts. Then he reveals the Black King of Spades; and I a Red Ace The whole time we keep our eyes locked on the middle deck between us, awaiting a Jack.

Lissa and Christain are in Church's attic, doing God-knows-what to make up for lost time and supposedly "love therapy". Um…? Yeah, don't want to know.

Adrian is on the phone with Queenie in his room. Apparently she's very, very angry that he (and I quote) "ran off to help the little Blood Whore" (un quote.) I know that she said that because I could hear her shouting it over the phone from the conversation Adrian had had with her earlier. Poor Adrian. You'd think the Queen would be more frantic about _something else. _

Kirova is fretting over Strigoi attacks, and Moroi laws, and ridding of Tasha, and blah blah blah.

Mason… is a mystery. He was always a mystery.

As for myself and Dimitri, we are currently sitting in the center of the gym on a mat, with holding a large pizza, brownies, and a deck of cards that at this moment our using for "Slap Jack".

"Ha!" I tease. "I slapped it first, Cowboy." I slip my hand and the first, thin piles of cards from beneath his hand where he had tried to slap it first. He rolls his eyes and then starts the deck with a Red Six of Clovers.

If you haven't guessed; the mat I am happy upon with the love of my life is indeed the same mat I had broke down on after I had found out Dimitri was coming back to the tune of "Hear Me Now." Funny, ain't it?

It's basically like that saying; "What goes up, must come down" or something like that. In the end I'll be where I started. Happy or not.

"In your face, Hathaway," taunts Dimitri as he takes the thick pile of cards after slapping first.

"Whatever, you're going down anyway."

"Oh I am, am I?" He does that cool raise one eyebrow thing that I can never accomplish.

"Yes you are!" I lunge out at him and pin him to the mat playfully. He laughs brightly and turns us around so that his warm body is pressing mine down into the mat. He rests his elbows on both sides of my face and leans his head down near mine. His hair escapes his ponytail, so it shadows his face like a halo. My angel.

"I love you," he sends softly. Could words so simple taint me of such a wonderful feeling.

I don't know what will become; of everything. Tasha's gone and probably leading that army of Strigoi through the gates of hell – I wish. Lissa's still fighting Spirit intensely with depressed Christian by her side – and of course me. Moreover, Adrian, is just Adrian – what did you expect?

Overall, what goes up must come down.

"I love you more," the words flow easily from my mouth. With his lips on mine, it all happens.

My soul; no longer wounded.

-xXx-

* * *

**Ciao for now, guys :D**

**Review…?**


	22. AN

**Now you can read the sequel; Faded Scars. **

**Read and review guys, thanks :)**

**xXx**

**Guitara  
**


End file.
